


Line of Scrimmage

by Child_Of_Wonderland



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Has Anxiety, Alec Lightwood Has Feelings, Alec Lightwood Has Self-Worth Issues, Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, How Do I Tag, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Tags Are Hard, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_Of_Wonderland/pseuds/Child_Of_Wonderland
Summary: Alexander Lightwood only cares about two things, his family and football. He’ll do anything his family asks and he knows that he’ll never get to be himself, but he is okay with that because family comes first.Magnus Bane cares about a lot of things, especially being true to oneself. He’s the middle linebacker for the Demons, the football team for Edom High and is more than ready to make his senior year count and take his team to the championship.They should despise each other, Edom High is the sports rival of Idris High after all. So why don’t they?





	1. Game Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite because I accidentally deleted the original story because I don't know how ao3 works apparently! The first few chapters are the same but I've decided to change it up a bit! Updates every Sunday!

  It has only been three weeks into Alec’s junior year at Idris High and it was shaping up to be the same as every year before it, not that that was all that shocking to anyone. Even though he came out as gay, which was not as big of a deal as he had expected it to be, the school year was still looking boring. Boring was what Alec’s parents expected from him and it was no secret that he would do anything to please them or make them proud. Which is why it was not as much of a shock as it could have been when it was announced that Alec would be starting quarterback for this coming football season. After all, Alec was not only quite the quarterback but his father, Robert Lightwood, was a former quarterback and alumni of Idris High. At first, Alec was worried that a junior as the quarterback was not something the students at Idris would want to see, but he was soon proven that they all agreed that he was the best choice. All in all, Alec was the kind of guy they wanted as a quarterback. He was the guy who would always strive to make the best choice or make the best play in both the classroom and on the field. Everyone expected Alec Lightwood’s junior year to be the same as always, just him blindly following what his parents orders to make them happy. It would later shock them how wrong they were.

***

Magnus Bane was counting down the days until his senior year was over, and despite how it was shaping up these first few weeks, he was determined to make this year better than the year before. And considering how last year went, that should not be too hard as long as he avoided Camille like the plague, which was the plan after all. He had made starting middle linebacker this year and he likes to think he is a pretty decent student, despite that he was very flamboyant. He was proudly bisexual and made sure to flaunt it no matter where he was, whether it was at a club in Brooklyn or in the school hallways at Edom High. Though, oddly enough, out on the field, it was the complete opposite and all he ever focuses on was the game in front of him. Of course, Edom High was not a safe little bubble and he did experience his fair share of bullying, but he was not going to let that stop him. He got lucky though, since he was not only popular due to his parties, he was also a big part of the football team which was really all that seemed to keep this school together anymore. Magnus really has no idea how he is going to make this year any better than last year but he is determined to figure it out. First things first, stay away from dating. He had really failed with that last year. Second, throw all the parties he can at his loft above Brooklyn. Third, help take the Edom High Demons to state. They had been so close last year before the Idris High Angels had stole it right out from underneath them. Those were the three requirements for a great senior year in Magnus’s eyes. Little did he know that it wouldn’t all go to plan, but maybe that was for the best.

***

The halls of Idris High were buzzing with excitement and people were turning to look as Alec walks down the hall with his sister, who was wearing her cheerleading outfit. Alec resists the urge to duck his head and play with the edges of the new football jersey he had gotten this year. He was very thankful for Isabelle at this moment, who was unknowingly offering a great distraction from the nerves that were constricting around Alec’s lungs. 

“But he’s like this really smart computer nerd and he’s really really sweet! He’s Clary’s best friend, you know, the redhead that Jace is practically in love with and has been with since the summer?” Izzy continues to ramble on, oblivious to Alec’s anxious behavior, “Yeah, her! I’m hoping Clary can help set me up, but what if he doesn’t like me that way? I mean...we’re both the same age and in the same year. Besides, he’s nothing like Meliorn! What do you think big bro?” Alec blinks confused blue eyes at her and Isabelle lets out a sigh.

“Simon! What do you think about Simon? Do you think he’ll go for me?” Izzy groans, faking annoyance at her brother as she threads her arm into his. 

“Izzy, anytime he is around you, he stumbles over his words and is practically drooling. I have no doubt he’ll go for you.” Alec rolls his eyes good-naturedly before leading his sister out towards the bus loop of Idris High. There was only one hour of classes left, which was sports for anyone who was it then. Which meant that the Idris High Angels and their cheer squad would be leaving the school to head into Brooklyn, where they were going against the Edom High Demons. The names were ironic, considering that the Demons and Angels were sworn enemies. The whole school was buzzing for this game, this was one of the most anticipated games of the year and it was finally upon them. Alec knew his parents would be out there today and almost immediately after the thought of his parents, he feels his throat tighten. 

“Hey Alec! Izzy!” Jace Herondale calls, waving his hand above the crowd to get the siblings attention. Alec shakes his head slightly, smiling down at Izzy as she tears her arm out of his to run over to where Jace was standing. The blonde boy was also wearing a jersey that had a big 86 in gold on it. Alec jogs over to them and high fives Jace, who was rambling to Izzy about how great this game would be. 

“Alright Angels! Listen up!” The coach, Hodge Starkweather, calls over the crowd of high schoolers and instantly everyone falls quiet, “We’ve got this tonight, we’ve got a better defense and better offense than last year and we still managed to beat them and go to state last year! This game will fly by, just keep your heads up and focus on the game in front of you! File into the buses boys! Cheerleaders, you’ll be taking the activities bus that will be following behind us! Let’s do this!” His speech was answered with cheers, and despite the nerves that Alec felt, he was among the loudest. Just the thought of the game always managed to calm him down. The team files onto the school bus and Alec quickly finds a seat beside Jace. All that was left for tonight was to focus on, and win, the game.

***

Magnus always found an odd simplicity in wearing his jersey, especially on game days and today was no exception. In all honesty, he was counting down the moments until the Idris High Angels would arrive. Usually, Magnus would worry about this game but they had put a  _ junior _ as their starting quarterback, so he did not think he had a very big reason to worry. Magnus had been working all of his junior year and the following summer to get starting middle linebacker and he most definitely was not going to let some junior from Idris High ruin his chances. Magnus raises his hand to Raphael as he walks onto the field and briefly, he looks around to see where Ragnor or even Catarina was. The linebacker lets out a groan as he sees Camille watching his every movement from where she is standing with the cheerleaders and Magnus forces himself to turn to Raphael as he walks up. 

“Did you hear about the new quarterback? This game is going to be so easy!” Ragnor shouts from behind Magnus as he descends from the top of the bleachers. Catarina, his ever loyal girlfriend, is by his side and she shakes her head slightly at him. Magnus turns quickly, looking at Ragnor and catches Raphael rolling his eyes out of the corner of his eye.

“The junior?” Magnus asks, “Yeah, I heard, I honestly wonder if he is any good or if it’s just because his dad was an alumni.” Everyone at Edom High had heard of the infamous Alexander Lightwood, a supposedly spoiled rich kid with a former quarterback alumni father who donates impressive sums of money to Idris High. Magnus honestly did not have high hopes for this game, he figures it will be a pretty quick and easy game.

“You guys never know,” Catarina speaks up, the voice of reason as always, “he may be very good!” She shrugs as she falls onto the metal bleachers next to Ragnor and lays her color guard flag behind her. Again, Raphael rolls his eyes and sits on Magnus’s other side. Magnus knew already what Raphael was going to say, and the linebacker had to resist rolling his own eyes. Raphael had tried out for starting tight end last year and been denied just because Coach Elias wanted a senior as the starting tight end and not a junior. Thankfully though, Coach Elias had been fired after that year and they had gotten Coach Garroway, who had so far helped the team more than any previous coach. 

“His father was a quarterback and an alumni who basically keeps half of that posh school running, of course it’s because of his family.” Raphael rolls his eyes and leans back against the bleachers that are directly behind him. His red and black helmet is laying on the bench beside him and Magnus briefly glances down at his feet to make sure that his was there as well.

“Whatever Raphael, we’ll just have to wait and see won’t we?” Catarina challenges and the tight end chooses not the answer, which was definitely a good choice on his part, “Look!! They’re here!” Her voice rose louder than she probably meant to and almost the entire football team turns to look towards the gate. True to her word, two buses have pulled up and a bunch of boys in gold and white jerseys pile out. They’re not far from the gate and they can hear the loud chatter of the teams but Magnus can’t really focus on anything other than one of the boys. He’s tall, almost as tall as Magnus which is a feat in itself, and has black hair that is all over the place. Magnus wants to speak with him immediately until his eyes fall onto the name above the number 14 on his jersey. 

“Number 14,” Ragnor whispers, pointing a hand out to where the boy Magnus was admiring stands, “that’s Alec Lightwood, and beside him, number 86, that’s Jace Herondale.” Ragnor says Jace’s name like it’s poison on his lips and on the other side of Magnus, Raphael scoffs. Mostly everyone at Edom High harbors some form of dislike for Jace Herondale because only a year ago, Imogen Herondale was going to donate a large sum of money to Edom High for improvements but after finding out that her grandson, who was adopted by the Lightwoods, was attending Idris High, she retracted her money. Of course, she turned around and gave it to Idris High, where the money was really not that needed but there was nothing the students of Edom High could do. It was no wonder that many of the Edom High students harbored the dislike for Jace, but Magnus really could not focus on that right now. Alec Lightwood was a beautiful person and the linebacker could not help but look at him. The boy in question was busy talking with Jace and, eventually, a short redhead and another brunette in cheerleader outfits. Too bad he was an Angel, Magnus was dying to get to know him but there was really no way he could without causing confusion. Which, really, was a shame.

***

“I need to go fill up my bottle before the game starts, good luck tonight Fray, Izzy. I’ll see you when we huddle Jace.” Alec declares, setting his helmet down on the bench before waving and quickly jogging off towards the concessions area where water fountains were typically located. The sun was still up and shining down at him as he makes his way out of the stadium and towards the fountains.

“Shouldn’t you be on your side of the field Angel?” A voice calls and Alec turns suddenly, stumbling back into the wall in shock. Standing before Alec was a man only a few inches taller than him wearing a red and black jersey with the number 52 on it. Alec found himself staring at the man, the way his greenish gold eyes reflect the sunlight and the way his mouth slowly turns up into a smile.

“Uh...um…” Alec stutters out and mentally slaps himself, he had not been this anxious around anyone but his parents since he came out. He should not be reduced to a stuttering mess as soon as a relatively attractive man speaks to him. The stranger lets out a musical laugh before sending Alec a brilliant smile.

“Don’t worry darling, I won’t tell. Besides,” He pauses and looks Alec up and down twice, “I’m definitely not complaining.” The stranger’s lips turn up into a smirk and Alec felt more at ease than he ever had before.

“Well then…” Alec starts, focusing on putting confidence into his voice so he does not stutter over his words once again, “if you’re not complaining...and I’m not, no harm done then is there? I’m Alec.” As he introduces himself, he extends his hand and lets himself fully smile.

“I know who you are Alexander,” The man smiles and Alec’s mind goes blank as the other grasps his outstretched hand, “I’m Magnus Bane.” 

“My name is Alec. You’re the middle linebacker.” Alec states, his voice slightly laced with awe as he looks at the man in front of him. Magnus nods and as he retracts his hand, Alec catches sight of black nail polish that stands out against Magnus’s caramel skin. Alec felt his awe grow and he looks back up at the man.

“So why are you not with your team Alexander?” Magnus asks and Alec blinks, trying to get his thoughts in order.

“Water, my bottle is empty and I get a feeling this game is going to prove to be interesting.” Alec smirks, letting his facade of confidence overtake him as he looks Magnus up and down appreciatively. Magnus hums his agreement and Alec can feel his eyes on him as he fills his bottle in the fountain. They’re both silent for a little while and Alec leans himself up against the bricks beside the water fountain as he looks at Magnus. Magnus is about to speak up when he’s interrupted by a loud and commanding voice,    
“Angels!” Coach Starkweather calls, “Join me by the bench now!” Alec sighs and pushes himself off the wall, raising a hand in a wave to Magnus.

“Good luck out there tonight Magnus.” Alec smirks and sends the man a wink as he makes his way to the otherside of the field. He doesn’t get far though and he stops when a hand wraps around his pale arm. He’s forced to turn around and suddenly, he’s staring into golden green eyes filled with mirth and confidence. Their faces are close and Alec can feel Magnus’s breath.

“I think I should be the one wishing you luck.” Magnus whispers and Alec watches his eyes fall to his lips. In all honesty, Alec is not sure where his next words come from, or why he even asked them, but if asked about it later, he will definitely blame the memory of his sister and her words about how their parents cannot control him forever. That was definitely the reason and Alec would stand by that at a later date but right now all he could focus on was Magnus.

“Can I get your number?” Alec blurts out and mentally, once again, slaps himself. The quarterback honestly has no idea where that came from, but it was too late to take it back now. He barely registers Coach Starkweather call for them again and he watches as Magnus’s lips curl up into a smile.

“I’ll make you a deal, since you’re not what I’d expect from an Angel from Idris High, and I am very curious as to if I am right about you.” Magnus starts and Alec’s face contorts into a look of worry, “Meet me here after the game, we’ll see. Now you better hurry along Angel.” Magnus finishes with a wink before turning and going on his way towards the concession stand. Alec stands there for a moment in complete shock before letting another smile overtake him. He’s pulled back to the real world by Coach Starkweather calling again and he turns in shock. He rushes over to where most of the team was currently gathered and slides into position between Jace and a safety that is not apart of the starting team that Alec cannot place. The stands are starting to fill with people and it doesn’t shock Alec to see quite a bit of the away stands filled with students from Idris High. He spots Simon, who is sitting right in front of where the cheerleaders are practicing and Alec shakes his head when he spots the sophomore staring at Isabelle. Coach Starkweather is going on and on about how important this game is, and how there are so many college scouts out there, and there is no way they can lose this game because not only do they have better team but Edom High also recently got a new coach. Alec really cannot bring himself to focus on the speech and finds his gaze slipping over to where Magnus is sitting with the rest of his team. For a moment, he’s lost in the perfection that is Magnus, but he’s pulled out of it when he feels the gaze of people looking at him. He turns his eyes to the stands, which are to his left and spots his parents glaring down at him, which only hardens when they catch him staring. Robert and Maryse only expect the best, and all Alec wants to do is slip away from the harsh glares. A whistle blows, and an disembodied voice speaks over the loud chatter, announcing the teams and important players from Edom High. Which happens to include Magnus Bane, the middle linebacker. Alec smiles as soon as he hears the name and his gaze meets Magnus’s from across the field. He gets a small smirk before the teams are called out for the beginning of the game. Alec closes his eyes before he heads out to the field with the rest of his team and shakes off the feeling of the looks that Maryse and Robert are giving their son. It was time to play. He catches Magnus’s eye once more before putting in his mouth guard and mouths ‘good luck’, all he gets back in return is a smirk and a wink. And quite frankly, it is more than enough for Alec in this moment and the quarterback’s last thought before the game begins is that it would also be enough for the rest of time. The game begins and his mind is blissfully clear of anything except the game.

***

Alec pulls off his helmet and runs his hand from his forehead to the back of his head to push the sweaty hair out of his eyes. The helmet ends up on the bench and Alec reaches for his bottle, chugging half of it before turning to the giant scoreboard to the right of Alec. Idris High Angels had won. The stands behind Alec were erupting in cheers and the quarterback is instantly pulled back onto the field as the students from Idris High flood onto the field to congratulate everyone. The Edom High students are grumbling and walking down from their seats dejectedly, Alec feels a pang of guilt at being part of the reason the people are upset but he quickly shakes it off and grabs his sister in a hug.

“Eww! Alec! You’re all sweaty!” She screeches as she laughs and tries to push him off of her. Alec laughs and waits for a few moments before finally releasing her. Jace is off to the left, talking with Clary about how amazing she was. 

“H-hey Iz…” Simon appears behind Alec and smiles briefly at him before focusing in on the younger Lightwood, “Y-you were great out there!” Alec has to hold back a snort at the blush on Simon’s cheeks and is about to head off to talk to some of the other members when Magnus catches his eye. Magnus’s helmet is tossed behind him, under the metal bench and his hair is sticking up in every other direction. His golden green eyes flicker towards the stands under the scoreboard and Alec finds himself nodding. 

“Hey sis, I’m going to run to the restroom before we head out.” Alec quickly makes up an excuse, not that Isabelle was paying him much attention and he makes his way over to the stands where Magnus had indicated. The quarterback couldn’t find the linebacker out on the field anymore but when he arrives under the stands, he cannot find him anywhere either.

“I was wondering if you caught what I was saying Alexander.” Magnus laughs, appearing from behind and causing Alec to turn so quickly, he nearly fell. Magnus laughs and wraps a painted hand around the quarterback’s upper arm to steady him. Alec feels himself relax as soon as he sees Magnus and he resists the urge to lean into the taller man. 

“You were great out there Magnus.” Alec smiles and awkwardly rubs the back of his neck because Alec honestly does not know what to say. 

“Oh darling, I must say, you were absolutely brilliant out there tonight, and definitely worthy of my number.” Magnus compliments with a cocky smile and Alec finds himself laughing slightly as he shakes his head. 

“Oh really?” Alec asks with a smirk before looking Magnus up and down once again, “I’m worthy of the magnificent Magnus Bane’s number?” Magnus smiles and feels his heart skip a beat as Alec looks at him.  

“Oh, only of course angel.” Magnus winks at Alec before extending his hand, “Only the best for you.” Alec smiles and hurriedly pulls his phone out of his pocket before laying it down in Magnus’s hand, unlocked and the new contact page glaring up at the linebacker. Alec watches as Magnus taps painted nails across the keyboard before setting the phone back in Alec’s hand.

“Well darling, I really must be going now. I must say I’m exhausted.” Magnus smirks before brushing off imaginary dirt from his pants. 

“Oh..okay.” Alec smiles, “I’ll...um, I’ll text you.” Magnus smiles and nods before walking off. He turns back briefly and raises a hand in a goodbye before he’s jogging over to where his helmet was tossed earlier. Alec heads over to where his team was, only to be grabbed by Izzy and Jace before he could get far.

“We’re going out for ice cream when we get back home, to celebrate.” Jace declares before dragging Alec towards the bus where most, if not all, the remaining football players were already seated and ready to go. Alec waits until him and his siblings are headed to his car to pull back out his phone. Izzy and Jace had stopped to talk with Simon and Clary, and Alec quickly pulls up his messages.

 

__ [To Magnus:]  
_ Hi. It’s Alec. From the game. Number 14.  
_ __ 10:58pm

 

He nods his head, pocketing his phone again as he climbs into the driver seat and honks his horn, drawing the attention of his siblings to him.

“Hurry! We don’t have all night.” Alec calls out the window and smirks when he hears Jace groan, “If you don’t get in the car now Herondale, I will leave you behind.”

“I’m coming! I’m coming!” Jace yelps, quickly kissing Clary goodbye before piling into the passenger seat. Isabelle waves before climbing into the back seat. Alec puts the car in reverse and backs out, heading towards the ice cream parlor just across the street from the school. Alec feels his phone buzz but doesn’t dare pull it out while he’s with his siblings. It may be selfish, but for now, Alec wants to keep Magnus all to himself. As he lays in bed that night, he cannot stop himself from reading the text over and over again.

 

__ [To Alexander:]  
_ I hope you sleep well angel.   
_ __ 11:03pm


	2. Coffee Shops

It’s been two weeks since the Angels had won against the Demons, and two weeks since Magnus and Alec met. Alec had slowly become glued to his phone, only conscious of not checking it when he was at practice or when he was around his siblings. But as he lays in bed, with his blinds barely parted to let sunlight through, he has no problem holding his phone above his face and watching the dots bounce as Magnus types. The texts from the night before are still present and Alec smiles as he reads over the goodnight text Magnus had sent him late last night, long after Alec had already fallen asleep. The text had, of course, woken Alec up but he could not bring himself to be grumpy when he saw who it was from. The dots disappeared and a text replaced them.

 

[To Alexander:]  
_AP Calculus is destroying my life.  
_Today, 8:37am

 

Alec laughs softly, fingers ready to type out a quick reply but are stopped suddenly when the dots of an incoming message reappear. Then they disappear, and Alec is once again about to type a response when they reappear. This time the message comes quick and the dots do not disappear.

 

[To Alexander]:  
_I can’t focus, meet me for coffee?  
_Today, 8:39am

 

Alec feels himself freeze and he stares at the text. Magnus was asking him out. They haven’t done this before, both agreed it would be too risky. If they were caught, Magnus risks losing his friends and the support of his team. If they were caught, Alec risks losing whatever little respect his parents have left for him and the support of his team. His finger taps the screen as it dims and he’s staring at the text again. The dots appear again at the bottom of the screen but Alec is too busy to notice them right away. It’s not until another text comes through, relighting the screen that had begun to dim again, that he notices.

 

[To Alexander:]  
_I know what we agreed but I desperately need a distraction. And I really need to see you again. There’s this small coffee shop in Queens called The Cottage. Please?  
_Today, 8:42am

 

Alec is typing out a response before he even realizes what he’s doing and he is already formulating excuses for being gone so early on a Saturday morning.

 

[To Magnus:]  
_That sounds great, I’ll meet you there in around 9:30?  
_Today, 8:43am

 

Alec tosses his phone onto his bed as he stands up, stretching his arms above his head and arching his back to help him wake up. He looks in his closet and wonders briefly what he should wear before settling on just a black sweater and some jeans. Without Izzy or Jace here, there was no way he could dress himself up so he just chooses the least worn and torn sweater and jeans. He pulls on some socks and turns his attention to his phone again when it lights up with a text.

 

 _[To Alexander:]_  
_Thank you angel. I’ll meet you there :)  
_ _Today, 8:47am_

 

Alec smiles, pocketing his phone and sliding into some black sneakers. He quickly jots down a note that he went to go check out a bookstore and that he’s not sure when he’ll be back. He’s out the door in less than ten minutes and punches the coffee shop into his GPS. He puts on some light music, but Alec can’t bring himself to listen to it fully as he drives.

***

Magnus is running late. At least, that is what Alec assumes as he sits in a booth by the window in the coffee shop. He checks his phone again, his eyes locking on the time with a sigh. It’s almost 9:50, twenty minutes after they agreed to meet. The little coffee shop Magnus suggested really was quite cosy, and Alec finds himself wondering how the other came across it. It’s small with only a few tables inside and two outside, the whole place is made to be roomy but also cosy. Near the back of the shop, there is a shelf filled with books and when Alec had first arrived, seeing Magnus had not yet arrived, he found himself drawn to the shelf. It was packed from the ground to ceiling with books that were both old and new. Though, after about fifteen minutes, Alec began to get restless and nervous choosing to find a seat. From his seat he had an advantage point of the door, but so far, Magnus had still yet to show up. Alec pulls out his phone again, staring at the numbers as the time changes and wonders if he should text the other. His thumb quickly types the password to his phone and Alec hovers it over the message icon. Just as he is about to open his and Magnus’s message thread, the bell above the door in the shop rings. Alec raises his head and feels his heart skip a beat. Walking through the door is Magnus, in all the glory that a football uniform hides, and truly Magnus has no qualms about showing off outside of uniform. The linebacker is wearing a maroon button up with a black suit jacket and skin tight black jeans. The knee high boots help bring the whole outfit together and Alec cannot stop himself from looking Magnus up and down appreciatively. Alec feels a smile pull at his lips as Magnus spots him and quickly makes his way over to where Alec is seated.

“Oh I’m so sorry I’m late darling. My cat, Chairman Meow, was being a right pain this morning and would not let me leave until he had finished all his food. I got out of the house late and got caught in rush hour traffic, have you been waiting long?” Magnus rambles, plopping himself down across from Alec with a brilliant smile. He turns his body to the side so he can spot the menu and look over it while talking.

“No, not long at all, the bookshelf helped pass the time.” Alec motions his hand over towards the back of the store and Magnus snorts in amusement, “What? Is something funny Bane?” This makes Magnus full on bust out laughing.

“I chose this place specifically because the bookshelf reminds me of your taste in books.” Magnus explains, “The shelf is covered in any genre, age, or author. Your taste in books is endless. I thought it fitting.” He sends Alec another brilliant smile, but this one was much softer around the edges and Alec could tell he was a bit embarrassed he had shared that. Alec couldn’t tell why Magnus would be though, the quarterback was flattered and he was sure the blush on his cheeks was proof enough.

“U-umm...really?” Alec stutters out and drops his head a bit as the blush darkens. Magnus lets out a laugh and turns to fully look at the other.

“Yes Alexander, like I said the day we met,” Magnus pauses and reaches out a hand to grip Alec’s chin to make him look at him, “Only the best for you.” The glitter in his hair shines as the sunlight hits it through the window and Alec’s mind briefly shuts down. Alec resists the urge to lean his head into Magnus’s hand and is surprised to notice that he is no longer blushing.

“Well, thank you then Magnus.” Alec murmurs and leans back a bit in his chair. He feels the front legs lift up off the ground but the quarterback really couldn’t care enough as he looks at Magnus.

“Have you ordered yet darling?” Magnus questions and Alec blinks for a moment, his mind going blank again as Magnus smiles brightly, “You have, after all, been here much longer than I have.”

“Umm…” Alec answers, “Oh umm...no not yet, I thought I should wait for you? I can do so now if you’d like.” The linebacker across from him smiles brightly before standing and extending a painted hand to Alec.

“Then I say it is long past due we do so don’t you think dear?” Magnus smiles and Alec nods, grabbing the outstretched hand. It’s only when they get up to the counter that Alec realizes he has yet to let go of Magnus’s hand, and if he is completely honest, he hopes he doesn’t have to. As long as Magnus doesn’t say anything, Alec sees no issue.

“What can I getchya two today?” A peppy barista asks and sends an all too peppy smile for a morning, “Our specials today are a chocolate chip scone and a cinnamon dolce latte.” Magnus sends her a smile and turns his eyes to the menu one last time.

“I’ll take a blueberry muffin, and a… hmmm...you know what? I’ll try that cinnamon dolce latte please, an extra shot of espresso.” Magnus smiles and jokingly bumps Alec’s shoulder when the other snorts, “Something you’d like to say angel?” Despite the joking way Magnus uses his teams name, Alec cannot help but melt everytime Magnus calls him that.

“Just that you did not get enough sleep last night at all.” Alec smirks before turning the barista, ignoring Magnus’s snort as he attempts to stop his laughter, “I’ll take a hot cocoa please, and a chocolate chip scone please.”

“Will those be together?” The barista asks and at Magnus’s nod continues, “That’ll be $14.73 please, I’ll have it right out to you.” Magnus smiles and pulls out the money before Alec could do anything.

“Don’t worry about the change dear, thank you.” Magnus smiles, handing over the twenty he had brought with him and leads Alec quickly back to their table. The coffee shop was slowly getting more and more crowded and Alec’s glad they got back to their seat before it was taken.

“So Alexander, really I must thank you for coming all the way out here just to see me.” Magnus lets his eyes drop to his hands which both now rest on the table, clasped together. He doesn’t bother to look back up but he can feel Alec’s confused look at him.

“Why wouldn’t I Magnus? I love spending time with you, and,” Alec smiles and hesitantly reaches out to grasp Magnus’s hands, wrapping both of them in his own, “if I’m completely honest, I really wanted to see you again too.” Magnus looks up in shock, a smile lighting up his face as he looks at the quarterback in front of him. The linebacker pauses, taking a deep breath to try and control his beating heart before meeting Alec’s eyes.

“I don’t know, I just mean, well…” Magnus ducks his head again, eyes falling to their hands clasped together, “it’s been awhile since anyone has really gone out of their way for me like this. So, well what I’m trying to say is thank you Alexander.” Magnus is confused for a moment when Alec retracts one of his hands, watching with confused eyes as it grips his chin so he’s now looking into Alec’s eyes.

“If you told me I had to drive to Texas just to sit down and have coffee with you Magnus, I would do it in a heartbeat.” Alec smiles and Magnus feels himself melt. One of the first things Magnus ever noticed about Alec was the way that when he smiles, his eyes light up and everytime it happens now, the linebacker feels his heart skip a beat. Raphael was going to kill him when he found out, but right now, all Magnus could focus on was the man in front of him.

“You continue to surprise me Alexander.” Magnus whispers, and is very thankful the coffee shop is busy because that means no one is sparing much attention to their table.

“In good ways I hope.” Alec replies, moving his hands off the table as the barista breaks through the crowd. She smiles brightly as she sets down the food and drinks in front of them.

“Enjoy!” She practically screeches, and Alec forces himself not to cringe away from the all too peppy voice. He wraps his hands around the hot cup in front of him and inhales the scent of chocolate.

“So Alexander, do you have any siblings?” Magnus takes a long sip of his latte, sighing at the taste, “Oh sweet caffeine, really how could I survive without thee?” Alec blinks at him for a moment before busting out laughing. Magnus looks at him with a smile, shaking his head when Alec meets his eyes and is sent into another series of laughs.

“You’re such a dork Magnus!” Alec laughs, his eyes watering slightly as he tries to take a calming breathe, “But yeah, I have three siblings. I’ve got a younger sister named Isabelle, I honestly do not know where I’d be without her. She’s been a huge support, especially since I came out to my parents. She’s very fashionable and not afraid to stand up for people. She’s a cheerleader for Idris High. And then I’ve got a younger brother named Max, he’s only nine and I don’t really think he understands why my parents tiptoe around me. He’s so full of energy, and I have no idea how I’d be able to help take care of him if it wasn’t for Izzy or Jace. Jace is my other brother, he’s my age. He was adopted into my family when he was only ten, after he was left on our doorstep and his father was found dead the next morning. That’s a story for another time though, Jace is my best friend easily and like Izzy, he’s been a huge support. He’s the Idris High linebacker, and while I wish he was on offense with me, I’m glad to know our defense has someone like Jace there.” Magnus cannot help the smile that crosses his face as he listens to Alec talk about his family, especially because Alec gets overly excited and this happy, relaxed look in his eyes when he talks about them.

“They sound delightful, especially Isabelle. Fashionable you say? I may have to take her shopping one day.” Magnus winks at Alec for good measure before continuing on, “After graduation and this silly school feud is behind us of course.” Alec smiles and shakes his head slightly, breaking a bit off his scone to pop it in his mouth.

“I have no doubt that regardless of when that happens, Isabelle would love it. She’s never been one to turn down a shopping spree, or shopping at all.” Alec jokes, shaking his head in a jokingly exasperated way, “What about you? Any siblings?” Magnus really doesn’t mean to react the way he does, he truly most definitely doesn’t but it’s an automatic response at this point. If he looks back at this moment, he can pinpoint the exact moment he shuts himself down.

“No.” Magnus answers shortly before bringing his latte back to his lips for a long sip, letting the cup linger longer than necessary to avoid conversation for a moment longer. Alec looks hurt and Magnus’s heart clenches slightly, but it’s not enough to overpower his process of shutting down.

“Oh...umm...okay,” Alec stutters out and Magnus can tell that Alec notices he said something wrong, “so...you said you have a cat right? Chairman Meow?” Magnus almost wants to laugh because out of all the people to ever be with him after asking about his family will ask about why he lives alone, or about his parents. Never, not even once until now, had they ever asked about his cat. And oddly enough, that’s more than enough to halt Magnus’s process of shutting down, and he feels a true smile, albeit a small one, tug at his lips.

“Yeah, when I moved into my loft this past summer,” Alec blinks confusedly, seemingly putting two and two together in his mind and Magnus mentally slaps himself, “I found the Chairman wandering around in the alleyway beside mine.” It was too late to turn back now and the linebacker forces himself to hold his head high, sure that he knows what is coming next. It’s not normal for high schoolers to be living on their own, but not only is he almost nineteen, he’s also a year older than he should be as a senior. But of course, Alec is always full of surprises and asks the most unexpected question,

“What do you do when football season is over?” Magnus blinks once, then again, staring at Alec as if he had grown two heads.

“Uh...what?” Magnus blinks again and Alec sends him a kind smile.

“I asked what do you get up to when football season is over? You know, with all the resulting free time and early friday nights?” Alec repeats and his smile grows slightly as he takes another long sip from his drink, settling the drink down in front of him as he meets Magnus’s golden green eyes.

“Oh, I umm,” Magnus stutters out, still in a temporary state of shock, “I act in the musical for the school. And I have an internship at a fashion studio, to help design the clothes and maybe even model a bit, for the spring. It starts the second week in March I think.” As he talks, Magnus feels himself getting more and more confident, fashion was always something he could talk about and be proud of.

“You design clothes?” Alec asks and for a moment, Magnus feels the defensiveness that he is so use to having to put up claw at him, “That’s really cool! My sister, Izzy, like I said, loves fashion and is constantly trying new outfits. This may seem dorky or dumb, but whenever she or I had a stressful week, she would do an improv fashion show and let me practice my photography.” Magnus smiles brightly, feeling himself relax.

“Yeah, I don’t know, fashion was always something I could use to relax, but starting freshman year, well...my second try at it,” Magnus pauses and takes a deep breath, steeling himself against that memory and meets Alec’s curious eyes, “which is a story for another day, I started to design to get my mind off everything when things got tough or exhausting. You do photography?” Alec nods shyly, glancing down at his scone that’s almost completely gone. When he looks back up, he finds Magnus staring at him intently.

“I always enjoyed photos, early my freshman year I saved up money from my summer job and bought a nice camera, I didn’t want to spend my parents money, they don’t think it’s a good enough talent to think of.” Alec rolls his eyes at that before shoving the rest of his scone in his mouth to avoid that conversation.

“Well then, you’ll just have to show me your pictures one day, now won’t you darling?” Magnus smiles and Alec knows that while it may have been formed as a question, the linebacker is genuinely interested and he feels his heart swell. Only his siblings, and Clary, had ever been interested in photography and the fact that Magnus, of all people, was interested made Alec unreasonably excited.

“That sounds like a plan.” Alec smiles brightly and Magnus resists the urge to pat himself on the back for that smile.

“So, do you do anything during off season?” Magnus continues, desperate to keep talking with Alec, not ready to say goodbye yet, despite the time ticking by far too quickly.

“Photography really, my sister acts, so sometimes I go and take pictures for the director, since I have to be there anyway to pick Izzy up after her performances. But really, I just use the time to relax and focus on school since I know as soon as it hits mid-spring, we’ll be back out on that field. I guess you won’t have to worry about that? Since you’re graduating,” Alec rambles and Magnus raises an eyebrow at him in amusement, “I mean...unless you’re playing in college. If you’re going to college, I’m sorry...I shouldn’t have assumed.”

“Alexander, breathe.” Magnus laughs and reaches a hand over to rest it on the other’s forearm, “You’re right, I’m done as soon as the Edom High Demons win the championship, because I plan to go to college for fashion design and don’t want to play competitively any longer.” Alec raises an eyebrow at him, almost as if he’s challenging him and starts to chuckle some. Magnus once again feels defensiveness rise in his chest and the linebacker feels his gaze harden.

“Oh Magnus, that’s sweet,” Alec starts sarcastically and Magnus glares at the quarterback, “you think the Demons are going to win.” Magnus relaxes almost as soon as Alec finishes talking and feels a small chuckle rising in his throat. He leans forward on his elbows and meets Alec’s gaze challengingly.

“Oh I don’t think anything darling, I know.” Magnus winks at Alec before finishing off his muffin, “I’m actually extremely sure of it.” Alec laughs, leaning closer too, resting his chin on his elbows.

“Guess we’ll just have to see won’t we Bane?” Alec challenges, his smirk joking but also with a hint of seriousness.

“Oh I guess we will Lightwood.” Magnus replies, letting his eyes fall to Alec’s lips. It would be so easy to just lean over and kiss him right now, but Magnus has to shake that thought away. He needs a distraction and it quickly comes when Alec hooks his ankle around Magnus’s.

“Either way, whoever wins, I’m glad we met and I’m sure you’ll be great.” Alec’s voice is serious and it causes Magnus to drop all previous joking attitude.

“I’m glad we met too Alexander.” Magnus takes a deep breath before blurting it out, “Do you consider this a date?” His golden green eyes widen as soon as he registers what he said, and he resists the urge to drop his head. Alec looks just as shocked as Magnus feels, and the linebacker is sure he just ruined whatever friendship they had. They stare at each other for a few moments, and Magnus drops his head. He misses the smile that tugs at Alec’s lips and lights up his whole face.

“Sorry, I...I’ll just go.” Magnus whispers, grabbing his suit jacket and standing up to leave. Alec’s hand shoots out, wrapping around Magnus’s wrist.

“I do. Do you?” Alec asks and when Magnus turns back around, he finds himself staring into blue eyes filled with hope. Alec’s hand on his wrist trails down to his hand and grips it, squeezing it reassuringly.

“Yes. I...well…” Magnus groans softly at himself, resisting the urge to facepalm, “I was hoping to end this with a flourish and ask you to be my boyfriend...but I guess I kind of ruined the flourish...but well, what do you say?” Magnus resists the urge to duck his head again and Alec’s eyes light up again with a smile as it crosses his face.

“I’d love to.” Alec smiles and stands up to stand beside Magnus, gathering their trash, “But sadly, as much as I’d love to stay, I believe that you have calc to do. And I promised I’d take Izzy shopping at some point today.” Magnus nods hesitantly, sliding his fingers through Alec’s and waits for him to throw away the trash. Hands clasped together, the two of them walk out of the small coffee shop in Queens. At least half an hour from either of their homes, both feel truly relaxed.

_***_

[To Alexander:]  
_Definitely in good ways darling.  
_Today, 11:42am

 

[To Magnus:]  
_Then I guess I have a reputation to live up to.  
_Today, 11:43am

***

Alec can’t stop reading over the two texts shared, staring at the newly added heart next to Magnus’s name. He falls face first into the pillows and groans loudly, silently wishing he was still at the coffee shop in Queens where they were too far away to worry about anything other than each other. Instead though, he was laying in bed with his door wide opened, waiting for his sister to be ready to head to the mall.

“Come on Alec! Let’s go!” Izzy calls from her room next door and Alec pushes himself into a sitting position. He clicks the message icon once more, quickly typing a text before heading out of his room. His sister links arms with him and the two of them head downstairs and out the door, car keys in hand.

 

[To Magnus:]  
_Just so you know, you surprise me in good ways too.  
_Today, 12:03pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I have no idea if Chapter 3 is actually written yet...like I have one from the first time but I might write a new one so....yeah. When I decide, I'll edit down here (if I can do that).


	3. Family Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So, this chapter is a little shorter (but the next chapter is A LOT longer than normal) but I wanted to go into Alec's relationship with his family! Enjoy!
> 
> And, this is just a surprise chapter, there still will be one on Sunday! I just wanted to put one out today because I have very little self control when it comes to posting on a certain day/schedule.

“Alec!” Izzy calls before barging into his room, yanking open the curtains and filling the room with light. Alec groans, throwing an arm over his eyes as his bed dips and the blankets disappear off of him.

“Come on brother! We’ve got practice today!” Jace exclaims, pulling eagerly at Alec’s arm with a laugh. Alec blinks up at Jace, the boy already in his uniform. Isabelle sits on the other side of his bed, tucking her legs under the blanket. She’s in her cheer uniform, her hair tied up with a golden bow.

“What time is it?” Alec grumbles, rubbing at his eyes as he sits up. Izzy jumps to her feet and pulls at Alec’s arms to help him up.

“8:20, we need to leave soon! Pick up food on the way?” Jace offers as Alec climbs up, tossing the jersey at him. It hits him in the face, causing Alec to splutter and fight to get it off, which causes the other two siblings to laugh.

“Come on, if we leave early we can eat before we get to practice!” Izzy shouts before disappearing out of Alec’s door, leaving Jace alone with Alec.

“Mom and dad are going to be home for dinner tonight.” Jace brings up, sitting down on Alec’s bed as Alec changes quickly. Alec tenses, pulling the jersey over his head before turning to face his brother.

“I know.” Alec bites out, trying to take a deep breath before kneeling down to lace up his shoes. Of course his parents would be back soon, just another dinner of his parents pretending to care about their lives and then finding anything they can to rip into their kids. Grades, football, relationships, clothes, anything that came out of any of the three was a weapon that Maryse and Robert Lightwood would use against their kids. Usually the siblings had dinner together because their parents didn’t return home until late. It wasn’t their fault necessarily, they were busy and Alec knew that. But that didn’t stop the disappointment that Izzy felt when her parents weren't at dinner or the annoyance at their absence that came from Jace.

“You don’t need to always look so angry Alec, Izzy and I have your back. Whatever they say, no matter what they think, you know that Izzy and I will always stand beside you. No matter what.” Jace stands, moving to set a hand on Alec’s shoulder. Alec avoids his eyes, instead looking at the ground between them.

“Alec? Jace?” Izzy calls from the hall, snapping both brothers from their conversation. She pokes her head in, finding them still standing across from each other. She skips in, standing between the two of them.

“What’s up boys?” She asks, lacing her arm through Alec’s without a second thought, “Having a guy conversation?” She blinks up innocently at Jace, who smirks but shakes his head with a huff and a roll of his eyes.

“No Iz, just letting Alec know about the family dinner tonight, and that we always have his back.” Jace nods towards Alec again, who is still staring at his shoes. His cheeks are a light pink and guilt is settling like a stone in his stomach.

“Of course we do big brother. We love you. You’re family.” Izzy looks up at Alec with big eyes, practically begging Alec to listen to her. Jace steps forward, returning his hand to Alec’s shoulder.

“Mom and dad are in the wrong, they are. So what, you like men. That doesn’t change who you are.” Jace promises, “We’ll stand by your side, I promise we will.” Alec smiles a bit, shaking his head at his two siblings. Alec doesn’t always understand how he got so lucky with his family. Sure, his parents weren’t the best all the time, but his siblings were great.

“Thanks.” Alec laughs a bit, “Come on, we’re going to be late for practice.” Jace moves back a little bit, nodding his head as Izzy leads Alec out of the room.

“Think fast!” Jace shouts before something is flying through the air. Alec pushes Izzy behind him slightly, reaching into the air to catch the water bottle that Jace chucked at him. Jace nods, laughing as he grabs his bag and heads outside. Alec reaches for the keys in the bowl before walking with Izzy towards their car.

“Breakfast first?” Izzy asks and is immediately met with enthusiastic agreements. She shakes her

head, for as amazing as her brothers are, they are still teenage boys. Izzy climbs into the back, pushing aside her brothers bags as she settles herself in the middle seat.

***

“Herondale! Lightwood! Where have you two been?” Coach Starkweather shouts as the two run onto the field, “Practice started five minutes ago.”

“Sorry sir! Took longer than we meant to get gas! Won’t happen again.” Alec promises as he and Jace toss their bags onto the bench. The rest of the team is spread out, already stretching and preparing for today’s practice.

“Better not! Get to stretching!” The coach shakes his head before turning and walking through the lines of players. Alec and Jace sit beside each other, starting to stretch.

“Yeah, sure. You were totally getting gas.” Sebastian Morgenstern scoffs, giving Alec a dirty look. Jace shoots around, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“What are you trying to stay Morgenstern?” Jace growls and Alec closes his eyes, trying to ignore the underbite of Sebastian’s comment.

“I’m trying to say that you weren’t getting gas.” Sebastian speaks slowly, as if talking to a small child who isn’t aware of what they’re talking about, “You and Alec need to keep your gay ways away from this team. We don’t want your disease.” He sneers, glaring at Alec as if he’s going to kill them all.

“You better shut your mouth Morgenstern.” Jace threatens and the boy moves to stand up. Alec grabs his arm, shaking his head.

“He’s not worth it Jace. Just ignore him.” Alec rolls his eyes, trying to ignore the anxiety that creeps up in his chest from the comments.

“Yeah Jace, just ignore me.” Sebastian baits, “Listen to your boyfriend.” Some of his friends chuckle and Alec tenses, closing his eyes and trying to take a breath.

“I’m going to get some water.” Alec declares, his heart hammering his chest as he heads towards the bench. His bottle is lying beside his phone and Alec hits the power button to see the homescreen. On it, a message from Magnus flashes up at him.

 

 _[To Alexander:]_  
_Hope your practice goes well. You’ll need it to beat Edom ;)  
Today, 9:24am_

 

Alec smiles a bit, swiping the message away and filing it back to reply to it later. He chugs some of his water and tries to calm himself down. It’s a little bit easier to breathe now, but it’s still going to make practice a lot harder.

“You better watch your mouth Morgenstern. It’s going to get you in a lot of trouble one day!” Jace shouts and Alec turns to face the field. Coach Starkweather starts towards the two of them. Jace is on his feet glaring at Sebastian, who is standing opposite Jace.

“Or what Herondale? Gonna sick your grandma on us?” Sebastian sneers and his buddies laugh, circling around him.

“Oh go to hell Morgenstern!” Jace growls and turns around, heading towards the bench. Sebastian and his friends laugh while he walks away, shouting and giggling like kids on a playground.

“Yeah, run away. Run away like you always do Herondale!” Raj, one of Sebastian’s friends, shouts after Jace. Jace whips around, glaring harshly at Raj and is about to rush him before Clary and Izzy grab his arms.

“Jace, calm down.” Izzy begs and Alec steps in front of Jace, blocking his line of sight. Jace is red in the face, anger rolling off of him in waves and it throws Alec. Jace hasn’t acted like this in a while. He had gotten better control of his anger after he had moved in with the Lightwoods, but seeing Jace like this is just jarring.

“Morgenstern! Herondale! Bench!” Coach Starkweather growls and Jace wilts, knowing that there was no point in putting up a fight with the coach. He sighs and walks over to the bench, plopping down with a huff.

“Coach!” Sebastian whines, “You can’t do that.” Coach Starkweather stalks towards Sebastian, raising an eyebrow as he crosses his arms.

“I think that you’ll find I actually can, considering this is my team and not yours. So either you sit or you’re out.” Coach Starkweather threatens, “And if any of you have an issue with how I run my team, leave now.” Everyone is silent, Izzy wraps an arm around Alec, pulling him closer.

“Are you okay?” Her voice is soft and it reminds Alec of when he first came out to her or whenever they came across someone homophobic. Alec nods, giving Izzy a swift hug before returning to the field.

“No one? Good!” Coach Starkweather growls out, “If I catch wind of any of you fighting, you’re benched. Got it? Okay.” Alec spares a glance over at Jace who is leaning back against the wall behind him and Sebastian is sat as far away from him as possible. Sebastian has his arms crossed and he’s glaring at Jace as if he’s just ruined his life. Alec can’t help the guilt that gnaws at him, if it wasn’t for him, Jace wouldn’t be benched right not. There’s not much Alec can do though, not when Starkweather calls for them to start their exercises.

***

The three of them pile into the car and they’re all completely silent. Izzy seems disappointed in Jace, while the other two both feel guilty.

“I’m sorry.” Alec murmurs softly, his hands turning white as he grips the steering wheel. Jace and Izzy both whip around to look at him, staring at him as if he is insane.

“What are you sorry for? Geez Alec! If anything, it’s my fault!” Jace rants, staring at Alec as if he’s grown another head. Alec spares a glance towards Jace and he can’t help but notice the guilt written all over his brothers face.

“Boys, if anything, it’s Sebastian’s. Yes, Jace, you can’t go around losing your cool like that, it’s really bad, we both know that. But Sebastian started it, he shouldn’t have made comments like that!” Izzy rants, talking with her hands to express how angry she is. Alec flicks on his signal, pulling into a coffee shop parking lot nearby their school. Jace looks at him confused, especially when he leaves the car running.

“Okay, let’s just do this. It’s not your fault Jace, Sebastian was being rude. But Izzy is right, what’s up? Why’d you lose your cool? You haven’t done that since we were like 13.” Alec turns to look at Jace as if something is wrong and Jace looks down, guilty. The look on Alec’s face sends him spiraling back into the memories of when he first moved in.

“I don’t know. I really don’t. Just Sebastian was saying those things and the next thing I know is I’m about to lose my cool and punch him.” Jace shrugs a bit, picking at the edge of his jersey as he tries to avoid looking at Izzy or Alec.

“Jace,” Izzy whispers, reaching forward for Jace’s shoulder, “we’re in this together remember? We’re always going to be in this together.”

“When did our lives become like this?” Jace laughs a little bit, which sets off his two siblings and even though it wasn’t actually all that funny, it sends all three of them laughing like mad. Alec starts to back out of the parking spot and Izzy’s phone dings. She pulls it out and reads it, sighing slightly.

“Mom and dad are home, asking where we are.” Izzy repeats with a deep breath and Alec tenses in the driver's seat. Jace runs a hand through his hair and grips his seatbelt.

“Tell them we’re on our way home.” Alec states with a shaky voice and Jace sighs a little bit, nodding his head in agreement.

***

Alec unlocks the door, holding it open for his two siblings to go through. Maryse is standing in the hallway when they walk in, staring at them as if they had just killed someone.

“Practice ended thirty minutes ago, why did it take so long to get home?” Maryse greets them, crossing her arms as she motions for Izzy and Jace to go to their rooms. Jace turns around, looking at Alec but the boy just shakes his head subtly. Maryse stands in front of Alec and, despite being shorter than Alec, made her eldest son feel small and insignificant.

“We...um, we got stuck in traffic on the way home. Sorry we were late mother, it won’t happen again.” Alec bows his head, looking down as his feet. His back was starting to ache from the scratches, Raj had been ruthlessly trying to tackle him as painful and often as he could. Normally, it wouldn’t bother Alec, but it had left his back covered in scratches from the rough turf.

“It better not Alexander, because if it does, you won’t like the consequences. Now, go get changed and hurry down for dinner. Your father is cooking.” Maryse rolls her eyes and gives Alec a distasteful look before she turns, heading off towards the kitchen. Alec takes a deep breath, trying not to let his mother get to him. Jace and Izzy are standing at the top of the stairs, worried looks covering their faces. Alec shakes his head, sliding past both his siblings before shutting his door and sliding down the wall. His hands are shaking as he pulls his knees to his chest, trying to calm down. His phone buzzes from the bag and Alec digs through it, looking at the text from Magnus that’s popping up.

 

 _[To Alexander:]_  
_I went shopping today with Cat, I’m going to have to show you the outfits I picked out later tonight! Call me when you get the chance dear!  
Today, 6:34pm_

 

Alec can’t help but smile as he re-reads the text two times before glancing up at the contact photo. It was a picture that Magnus had sent him, claiming it was from a party that was going down as Pandemonium. Magnus was leaning up against the bar smiling into the camera and Alec couldn’t help but love the picture because Magnus had looked so carefree.

 

 _[To Magnus:]_  
_That sounds great. I’ll call you after dinner.  
Today, 6:37pm_

 

“Alexander!” Robert shouts and Alec can’t help the small shiver that runs down his spine as fear grips at him. The quarterback takes a deep breath, running a hand through his hair before quickly changing and sprinting downstairs. Robert is sat at the head of the table, with Maryse and Isabelle sat to his left. Jace is sat next to an empty spot that Alec takes immediately, sat across from his sister. She gives him a reassuring smile, before turning to face her father who is attacking them with questions. Alec sighs, resigning himself to another awful dinner with his parents.

***

Relatively speaking, so far, this dinner was going somewhat decent. Not as bad as the tend to go, especially considering they had yet to ask Alec about his sexuality. Alec was considering himself lucky as he digs into the good that his father had prepared. So far, Robert and Maryse both had ignored Alec during the dinner, instead choosing to ask Izzy and Jace about their lives and what’s been going on with them. Izzy and Jace answered dutifully, only replying with the bare minimum that was required to keep their parents off their backs. So, all considered, the dinner had been going really decent.

“So, Alexander.” Robert starts and Alec mentally groans, he had spoken too soon. He had been hoping he could get through one dinner without having to deal with the verbal beating he was undoubtedly about to get.

“Yes father?” Alec responds and he tries to keep his voice level by taking a deep breath. Maryse glances at Robert and the two of them seem to have a silent conversation.

“We’ve mentioned the Branwells before haven’t we? Lydia, she goes to your school. Surely you much know her.” Maryse starts and Alec feels his heart stutter before he nods.

“Lydia’s cool.” Alec nods, trying to keep his voice indifferent. Alec already knew what was about to come of this conversation. They were definitely trying to set him up. The Branwells and the Lightwoods had been friends for ages, leaving their kids to be friends as well. Lydia was nice and Alec did consider her a school friend but she was in love with someone else. Alec would never do that to Lydia, regardless of whether he was straight or not.

“Well, the Branwells and I were talking and we were wondering if you two would mind going out on a date. She’s a wonderful young lady and that alliance would certainly strengthen the bond between the Branwells and us.” Robert explains and Alec’s heart stops. He tries to take a deep breath before looking at his parents like they were crazy.

“I’m sorry but I can’t do that. First of all, Lydia deserves someone who loves her. Secondly, I’m gay. I don’t date women.” Alec explains as he takes another steadying breath. The food he just ate feels like it’s churning in his stomach and he feels like he’s about to be sick.

“Alexander, please. You need to get out of this silly phase, it’s not going to do you any good. It’s ruining our image! You just need to find the right girl, and I’m sure Lydia will be that for you!” Maryse argues back and Alec grips the arm rests of the chair tight enough that his knuckles start to turn white.

“It’s not some phase! I’m gay, you’ve got to deal with that. I like men.” Alec declares, anger rolling off of him in waves. The chair scoots back with a scrape and Alec stands up.

“You’ve got to stop saying that Alexander. You’ll regret it once you’re older.” Robert tries to convince him, his voice patronizing and degrading.

“No, I won’t.” Alec snaps, “I can’t do this today. I’ll see you later.” He stands and grabs his plate, cleaning it off before he disappears up into his room. The door locks with a click and Alec collapses on his bed. He can hear Jace arguing with his father and can pinpoint the exact moment Maryse joins in. He tries to block out the sounds, setting his head in between his knees as the shouting from downstairs gets louder. Jace shouts something and Alec can hear him scoff and slam his hands on the table. Silverware clink and Alec can hear Jace stomping upstairs, his footfalls angry and loud. Alec watches his shadow pass under his door, pausing for a minute.

“Jace! What the hell was that!” Izzy hisses, stopping in front of Alec’s door as well, “You can’t just go off on them like that! Mom is talking about medicating you now!” Alec flinches a bit, feeling guilt gnaw at his chest as he lays in his bed.

“She won’t do that. And she shouldn’t have spoken to Alec that way! She had no right!” Jace rants, pacing out front of Alec’s door, his shadow passing under the door, “I promised Alec I would stand up for him! And now he’s locking himself in his room, it’s like when he came out to us!”

“Jace, just give him time okay?” Izzy reaches forward, placing a hand on Jace’s shoulder and leading him to his room, “He’ll be okay. We’ll make sure of it.”

***

“Alexander. To what do I owe the honor?” Magnus chuckles into the phone, clutching the phone away from his face as he sprawls out on his couch. Alec looks a bit tired and pale, but Magnus tries to push away his worry. Nothing could have gone wrong, all he did today was practice.

“You told me to call you Magnus.” Alec points out with a small smile and Magnus laughs as Chairman Meow jumps onto his chest.

“Well, yes. I guess I did, didn’t I?” Magnus smiles and Alec nods, huffing jokingly, “Well, I would show you what I got but it seems that I have a little furball on my chest.” Alec smiles, watching Magnus pet Chairman Meow.

“Yeah, I guess that may be a little bit of a problem wouldn’t it?” Alec murmurs, “I wouldn’t mind just talking though, it’s nice to talk to you.” Magnus’s heart hammers against his chest as Alec speaks, no one had ever just wanted to talk with him without wanting something. 

“That actually sounds wonderful darling.” Magnus smiles, pulling Chairman Meow closer to his chest and sits himself up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:  
> " Alec looks down and runs a hand down his face, trying to find a way to calm his racing heart."


	4. Halloween Party

October was coming to a close and Magnus was rushing around his loft, preparing for his Halloween party tomorrow night. Halloween happened to fall on a Friday and, for whatever reason, both Edom High and Idris High had been given the Thursday before and Halloween off. Magnus assumes that Alec is still asleep, which is odd but comforts Magnus because he knew the quarterback hadn’t been resting enough. The boy had done horribly on a test for one of his classes on Tuesday, and it had dropped his grade which had sent the boy into a rant about how his parents were going to be so angry. Magnus had assumed he was overreacting but tried to comfort him all the same, but even despite that, they both had spent much of last night talking. All the same, Magnus was glad that Alec was hopefully getting some extra sleep and he shook his head as he moves into the kitchen, checking the fridge for what he needed.

 

_[To Alexander:]_  
_I’m throwing a party for Halloween tomorrow. I know you can’t come but you should come help me choose a costume. Plus I need to get some snacks and drinks. Please darling?  
Today, 9:48am_

 

With that, Magnus sets his phone down on the bar and throws open his balcony doors, letting the cool October wind blow into his loft. The sounds of the city brought life to the loft too and Magnus moves around the living room with a smile, pushing couches and chairs out of the way. There was a rubber box that was filled with different Halloween decorations. This was the second year that he would be throwing a Halloween party and he already knew that most of Edom High was coming, and the ones who weren’t were going to a club on the outskirts of Brooklyn with Camille and some of the other cheerleaders. Or, they were just the people who didn’t want to go out and party. Personally, Magnus doesn’t fully understand why people wouldn’t want to go out and party, but he’s getting better at understanding it with Alec. Speaking of which, Magnus stops moving the chair as soon as his phone buzzes on the bar. The linebacker practically rushes over to his phone. He curses under his breath as he stubs his toe on one of the stools but quickly turns his phone on. Alexander’s name pops across his screen and Magnus feels a smile tugging at his lips.

 

_[To Magnus:]_  
_That sounds good, I’ll be there as soon as I can, Maybe an hour or an hour and a half?  
Today, 9:54am_

 

Magnus smiles, letting his fingers fly across the screen as he responds, heading blindly out to the balcony to overlook the city.

 

_[To Alexander:]_  
_Thank you angel! I’m glad you’re free :)  
Today, 9:56am_

Magnus lays his phone down on the glass patio table that sits on his balcony and grips the railing of the balcony. People are bustling on the sidewalks, squeezing past each other and yelling into cell phones. Cabs and other cars drive a bit wildly down the narrow lanes, and Magnus shakes his head slightly. Manhattan, from his experience, was crowded and quite often as noisy as was Brooklyn, but Brooklyn offered an atmosphere that Magnus just couldn’t deny. He smiles as he looks over the railing and he feels himself relax. Today, so far, seems as if it was going to be a great day.

***

Alec was having a good morning, a really good morning. He had gotten to sleep in more than usual, he had no homework this weekend, and it was a very long weekend too. Plus, tomorrow night, he would have the house to himself as his parents had a dinner to go to, Max was still at his private school, and both Izzy and Jace were going to a Halloween get together at one of the cheerleaders houses. Alec was already thankful he chose to not go, because that meant he could finally settle in and read the new book from a bookstore in Queens without being interrupted. He pulls an old sweater over his head, ignoring the little tear on the cuff and turns to his door as someone knocks.

“Come in.” Alec calls, pocketing his phone quickly before sitting in his desk chair to slide his shoes on. He stops suddenly however, when he notices his mother and father standing almost uncomfortably by his door.

“We need to speak Alexander.” Maryse declares with a cold voice and she moves so she can shut the door, much to Alec’s displeasure. He had been able to avoid their lectures recently, spending extra time either at the gym or in Brooklyn at Magnus’s loft but he knew this would come. And it was only going to be worse than any other time because of his slipping grade. With Jace and Izzy, his parents did not care much about their grades, but Alec was a completely different story. They put all the pressure to be perfect on him, have perfect grades, find the perfect girl, and play a perfect game. If that wasn’t achieved, and it definitely never would be, his parents threatened him, or punished him by locking him in his room and barely feeding him. Of course, Izzy and Jace didn’t know, all they thought was that Alec wasn’t feeling well and wanted to stay in his room. Needless to say, Alec felt his heart racing as his lungs started to constrict.

“Mother?” Alec asks and he puts all his energy into making his voice remain steady. His parents would only make him feel worse if they noticed him not being the perfect child taking their harsh words.

“The night you and Jace went to Raj’s house for the party, where were you that night and the next day?” Maryse asks coldly and Robert crosses his arms. Alec takes a deep breath and clasps his hands together to sit them in his lap. His stomach is flipping uneasily and Alec knows that if his hands weren’t clasped tightly together, they would be shaking.

“I stayed at a friends house. I went over to his loft after the party and we lost track of time.” Alec replies simply, praying that his parents won’t say anything. But, of course, they do. Because no matter how much Alec hopes, they’ll never accept him. Magnus had been exhausted that day, and apparently he nearly collapsed during the game that Edom High had played that day. When the linebacker had finally texted him, Alec had basically dropped everything to go make sure he was okay. He was, of course, but Alec had insisted on staying the next day so he would know for sure.

“He? Now Alexander, what have we said about this silly phase of yours! You’re old enough to know that this is wrong!” Robert almost growls out, his voice loud and commanding. Alec resists the urge to flinch away, shaking his head slightly.

“I...uh, I.” Alec stutters, ducking his head as he tries to control his thoughts, “I was just...uh…” Robert cuts Alec off with a scoff and speaks over him as soon as Alec tries to regain speaking,

“Alexander, if you can’t talk properly, don’t do it at all. We may know you’re not worth it, but we don’t need to world thinking we gave birth to a useless boy who believes in fantasies. I can’t believe you let Jace get a ride home from a complete stranger! At one in the morning nonetheless! I always knew you were a disappointment, but you went as far as to put your brother in danger and failed him. I knew we should’ve gotten rid of him, I knew the first would never be any good Maryse. Why couldn’t he be like Max or even Jace?” Robert accuses, looking at Alec with such disdain that even though Alec isn’t looking at him, he can practically feel it oozing off of his father. Alec’s heart was racing and his breaths were uneven but there was nothing he could do. It was no secret that Jace and Max were the perfect kids, and more than that, it was no secret that Alec’s parents wished that he was them but hearing the words hurt. All he wanted to do was get out of this room, preferably get to Magnus’s but his parents weren’t done yet. His father settles for just staring angry eyes at him while his mother finally speaks up and if Alec didn’t know any better, he’d say she was probably waiting for this moment.

“And your grades! Oh don’t even get me started! I knew that you were silly enough to believe that you like men, but you can’t even keep your grades decent, please! Hopefully you’ll find the right woman soon and she’ll set you straight.” Maryse joins in and Alec suddenly feels as if someone has thrown a bucket of ice water over him. He’s shaking like a leaf in the wind and even then, his parents still aren’t done. He keeps quiet, if he speaks he’s afraid his parents will keep on, but even if he did try to speak he wasn’t sure he could get anything out. His throat felt like it was closing up, and his eyes were stinging as if he’s about to cry.

“Get your grades up Alexander, or we’ll be forced to take drastic measures.” Robert threatens and Alec can’t help the involuntary flinch away at his father’s harsh words, “We’ll have you benched and you’ll be locked up here unless you get it up by Thanksgiving. That’s almost a month away, even someone like you should be able to do it.” Alec sits rigid in the desk chair and nods his head once, keeping his head bowed even as his parents walk out the door. It slams shut with a loud bang of finality and Alec slides off the chair. He’s sitting against the bed now, his sneakers abandoned no more than an arms length away. He’s not entirely sure how he got from his desk chair to beside the bed but he has, and his entire body is trembling.

“Get ahold of yourself.” Alec whispers, mostly to himself but even he’s not fully aware if he really spoke or if it’s his imagination. He’s still shaking as he slides into his sneakers, leaving the left one untied. He won’t even remember putting them on by the time he gets out of this house. It's a desperate kind of feeling, the need to escape and to get away from the house filled with parents who are disappointed in him and siblings who he’s failed. His hands are gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles are turning white. His mind is on autopilot and he has the fleeting thought that he probably shouldn’t be driving. It’s not safe for him to be driving. He doesn’t care. No noise fills the car and Alec is barely able to comprehend where he is. Green light, keep going. Green light, keep going. Yellow light, stop. Red light, stop. He briefly considers pulling over, but it’s all too much. Green light, keep going. Yellow light, stop.

***

The balcony door was closed now, but the loft was anything but quiet. Magnus was moving around, decorations in hand, as he hangs up the lights as well as he can. His eyes flick over to the cable box that declares the time in tiny white numbers. The linebacker sighs a bit before turning back to the lights that were half hanging above his window. Alec should be here by now, and Magnus was counting down the moments until the other boy got here. As if some higher power answered his prayers, his intercom goes off. The linebacker flies over and lets the person up, unlocking his door and throwing it open with a flourish. Alec is about halfway up the stairs at this point, and as the door bangs into the wall on the other side of it, the man flinches back. He stumbles back but his hands stay clenched by his sides. Magnus looks at him from the second floor landing and smiles brightly.

“Well hello there darling, how are you?” Magnus wonders excitedly, moving to let Alec in as he reaches the top of the stairs. It’s not until Magnus reaches out to hug the other, that he realizes something wrong. The quarterback watches his hand and flinches back before he can get close, shaking his head.

“I...uh, I…” Alec mumbles out and tries desperately to catch his breath, “I’m...uh, good?” It’s a question, not a statement and Magnus looks at him worriedly. He gently closes the door, careful to not let it slam shut and turns the lock quickly.

“Alexander, let’s sit down shall we?” Magnus asks, trying to keep his voice calm and as soft as possible to not spook the other. Magnus can hear the other’s breaths coming in short, harsh gasps and the linebacker has no doubt that if he was closer, he would be able to feel Alec’s heart racing.

“O-okay.” Alec whispers, and he’s still trying desperately to put his mind back together. To figure out what’s going on. He slides down, he should be at the couch by now, but he hits the ground instead. The quarterback doesn’t seem to care and he pulls his knees to his chest in an attempt to make his chest less tight. Magnus sits in front of him, keeping his eyes locked on Alec’s.

“Hey, hey, Alexander, can you do me a favor?” Magnus asks softly and the fear in Alec’s eyes at the question makes an unexpected anger to fill Magnus. Whoever did this to his boyfriend, they should have to pay. Alec didn’t deserve this and Magnus was craving to know why, despite that, this was still happening. The linebacker is drawn out of his mind at Alec nodding frantically. He’s shaking like a leaf and Magnus regrets not grabbing a blanket before sitting down. It takes him a moment to realize it’s not because he’s cold, but because he’s scared.

“Can I see your hand?” Magnus asks softly, extending his hand about halfway between him and Alec, “There we go, here, try and match my breathing okay? Inhale. Hold. Exhale. Good, again okay?” Magnus squeezes Alec’s hand in what he hopes is a reassuring way, emphasizing his breaths as he takes them. Alec is trying, desperately so, and so he keeps going. His breaths are still erratic but he seems to be able to get more air in than before.

“Th-thank you.” Alec breathes out before focusing on Magnus’s breathing again. The linebacker nods, emphasizing a deep breath again before speaking up.

“Alexander, you’re doing perfect. Inhale. Hold. Good, good. Exhale.” Magnus murmurs. Alec reaches with his other hand and grabs Magnus’s, twisting one of his many rings around. The movement was an unconscious one and Magnus doubted that Alec even realized. Magnus really isn’t sure how long they sit there, but he doesn’t move until he’s sure Alec is okay. The quarterback is still holding his hand, twisting his rings around his fingers, and finally he looks up. Magnus’s heart aches when he notices the ashamed look in his eyes and reaches forward slowly, wrapping his arms around Alec’s shoulders. The other lets himself lean into Magnus’s chest.

“I’m sorry.” Alec whispers softly and his voice wavers as he speaks. Magnus grabs Alec’s hand and gives it a squeeze before pulling Alec in closer.

“You have no reason to apologize darling.” Magnus rubs a ringed hand up and down Alec’s back as he speaks. Alec shakes his head against Magnus’s chest and pulls away, looking at the other with wide ashamed eyes. Magnus stands up too, resisting the urge to reach for the quarterback.

“I...I…” Alec stutters out, and he shakes his head again before trying again, “I’m sorry...we...uh, you wanted to go shopping?” Magnus nods slowly, and that seems to give Alec the escape he needs as the quarterback nods his head too fast and grabs his keys from his pocket.

“Darling, please? At least sit for a few minutes…” Magnus begs, but seeing the determined look that settles in Alec’s eyes, he changes his tactic quickly, “I need to hang up those lights anyway.” Magnus points towards the set of lights that are laying in a pile by the moved couch, and that seems to do the trick. Alec nods his head and makes his way slowly over to the couch.

“Angel,” Magnus starts worriedly, and the quarterback looks up ashamedly, “I’m not going to push but please know I’m here to talk okay?” He kneels in front of Alec and reaches for his hands. Alec visibly relaxes and nods his head so Magnus stands, extending a hand to him to help him up from the couch.

“Care to help me with the decorations?” Magnus asks and holds up the pumpkin shaped lights that were laying in the pile still. Alec nods excitedly and a small, too small in Magnus’s opinion but better than nothing, smile tugs at his face. He’s not okay, not fully, and Magnus can tell that by the way his hands are still shaking and overall his body trembles, but it’s better than early. So the two of them work together, talking and teasing each other as they hang decorations up around the living room of the loft.

***

Alec is thankful he went to Magnus’s, he had half the mind to just stay home and not go anywhere but he wasn’t thinking straight. He had ended up at the one place he didn’t know he needed to be. He had been having panic attacks, usually caused by his parents, for the better part of two years and had never been able to calm himself down as quickly as Magnus had. Of course, neither Izzy or Jace knew and Alec plans to keep it that way for as long as he possibly can. Alec is sliding on his jacket now, the black one that Clary had gotten him for his birthday, and tosses his keys onto Magnus’s bar. They were taking Magnus’s Dodge to the closest Party City, which was much to the excitement of the owner of said car. Alec smiles a still too small smile as Magnus grabs his hand and drags him down the stairs towards the parking lot.

“So wait what are you doing for Halloween??” Magnus questions as they climb into the car, it rumbles to life and Alec is instantly hit with cold air, “Oh, oh, sorry!” His ringed hand reaches out and turns the air conditioning over to the heater. The air is still chilly as the car warms up, but it’s much better than the previous ice cold air.

“Mum and dad are going to some dinner, Max is still at school, and Izzy and Jace are going to some party, so I’ll be staying home. Probably catching up on some school...umph.” Alec is cut off by Magnus’s hand flying over his mouth. The quarterback looks at him as if he’s grown an extra head and the golden green eyes he meets are filled with amusement.

“Alexander! You can’t skip Halloween, it’s the best night of the year!” Magnus scolds jokingly, and it successfully draws a chuckle out of Alec. The man is shaking his head, almost exasperatedly, and Magnus flips on his signal to turn into the parking lot of the Party City. If Alec turns around, he could still spot Magnus’s loft through the towering buildings. The old industry area was visible through the skyscrapers that surround it, and Alec takes some comfort in not being super close to Manhattan. They’ve been getting more relaxed and so far, they’ve never once ran into anyone either of them knew and it seems as if it was going to stay that way. The automatic doors open and Magnus claps his hands excitedly, yanking Alec by the arm towards the wall of costumes near the back of the store.

“Okay, okay, you dork.” Alec jokes, gently bumping his shoulder into Magnus’s as he looks up at the wall. Magnus is excitedly pointing out different costumes and excitedly jotting them down into his phone.

“Alexander, what do you think about this?” Magnus rambles on, pointing to a long red jacket with golden embellishments, “I could wear that gold shirt with the deep neck, along with some black pants? Do my makeup and be a warlock?” Magnus claps his hands together with a smile and bounces on his heels, looking at Alec expectantly. The quarterback nods dumbly, not entirely understanding what Magnus is on about. But his answer seems to appease the other and Magnus skips off to find an employee to get him the costume. By the time they get to the front of the store, they have a cart full of extra decorations, a multitude of table clothes, and at least ten packets of halloween themed napkins as well as the costume and makeup. Alec shakes his head as he watches the linebacker, who is practically jumping up and down as he watches the bored employee scan the stuff. Alec would have offered to pay if it was just the costume but as the price flashes on the screen facing the customers, he feels his heart clench. It’s always a bit of a shock, how much money Magnus seems to have and if Alec is honest, it makes him feel way too inadequate to be with Magnus. He shakes the thought away before grabbing half of the bags and sends a thank you over his shoulder to the employee as he follows Magnus out of the store. Magnus tosses the bags into the backseat without even turning around, plugging his phone into the aux cable.

“Where to next darling?” Magnus asks, turning to the other, “Grocery store or coffee?” Alec shrugs his shoulders, looking down at his hands in his lap. Magnus’s ring covered one covers them while the other grabs his chin. Alec can feel his vision blurring again, his parents would be furious if they saw this. They would be furious regardless, Magnus wasn’t their image of a suitable wife, and it would only increase since he was also from Edom High. Even if he wasn’t, his parents always looked down on people from Brooklyn, which honestly, in Alec’s opinion made no sense. He couldn’t help it though, as Magnus’s hand slides up to his cheek, and Alec closes his eyes with a hum.

“Alexander?” Magnus murmurs softly, and when Alec opens his eyes again, he’s met with worried golden green ones. A pang of guilt goes through him, he caused this, he always caused others pain and never, not once had he ever made someone happy. Magnus makes him happy, so he should be doing the same. But of course, he isn’t able to do anything but disappoint.

“Can...uh, could we…” Alec stutters out and he ducks his head in embarrassment, “could we just...uh, go back to the loft? Please?”

“Of course angel, is everything okay?” Magnus worries, reaching to grab one of Alec’s hands and rubbing comforting circles around the back of it. Alec shakes his head, ducking and turning away towards the window. He can feel Magnus’s pitying look and Alec tries to refuse the want to go home. His vision is going blurry from unshed tears and he refuses to take his eyes off the buildings flying past the passenger seat window.

“Alexander,” Magnus whispers, squeezing his hand reassuringly as they pull to a stop outside the loft, “do you want to head upstairs?” His voice is soft and Alec almost smiles, he really wants to, but for whatever reason, it’s just not possible. The quarterback nods his head, but makes no move to get out of the car. Magnus reaches out to the backseat, grabbing the bags that are behind Alec’s seat. Alec matches his movements after Magnus brings his bags over to his lap, and Alec stares out the side window again. The few seconds that Magnus saw Alec’s face, he saw the way his face twists in sadness and a couple other emotions that the linebacker cannot place. Magnus takes the keys out of the car and slides them into his pocket. The climb up the stairs is normal, but Alec’s movements are more hesitant. Alec sets the bag down by the bar before making his way over to the couch.

“Darling, what’s wrong?” Magnus asks, setting his own bags down before moving to open the balcony doors, offering Alec both an escape and a distraction. Alec focuses on the little sliver of sky he can see from his spot on the couch out of the open window and reaches blindly for Magnus’s hand as the other sits.

“Alexander?” Magnus murmurs softly, and Alec turns his head to him. His phone’s been disregarded onto the wooden floor and Magnus reaches out with his foot to draw it closer so he can grab it. Magnus sets Alec’s phone onto the windowsill behind him, and opens his arms to let Alec lean into him.

“Would you like to talk?” Magnus asks, and Alec nods once into his chest. Magnus runs a ringed hand up and down his back, smiling softly as he feels the quarterback relax into him.

“My, uh, my parents are just...I don’t know. Too much at times.” Alec sighs and runs a hand through his messy hair tiredly. His hand drops and sits in his lap and Magnus takes it with his own. He gives it a reassuring squeeze before tightening his arms around Alec once more.

“What do you mean dear?” Magnus wonders and Alec sighs again. Magnus heart aches as he hears the sadness of the sigh.

“They just, I don’t know, they’re just…” Alec pauses, searching for the right words and Magnus squeezes him comfortingly, “honestly? They’re just awful. They’re never around, and when they are it’s always an issue. All I ever do is disappoint them, and they always find a way to make some dig about me. About how, to them, my sexuality is a sin or how it’s foolish and I just need to meet the right girl. That’s like...never going to happen. And they just...they’ll never listen to me. They call me the family disappointment, they say they should’ve given me up. And then...well…” Alec looks down and runs a hand down his face, trying to find a way to calm his racing heart.

“And then what?” Magnus pushes, trying to keep his voice soft and calm, but also knowing Alec needed to get this off his chest. Alec is already starting to relax some and Magnus keeps rubbing his hand along the youngers back.  
“They’re not the nicest...umm...when I was younger is was worse, but it’s gotten a little bit better when I started playing football because they thought it meant I wasn’t gay. So, they stopped for a little while but then I came out and it just got so much worse. I don’t know, I wish they would just stop. But they won’t and…” Alec trails off when Magnus looks at him in a look of confusion, “They were...they weren’t ever physical, it was only ever words or looks but, I don’t know. It’s just a lot to deal with, the constant disappointment and the way they just act like I’m the worst thing that ever happened to them. It’s worse for me, because I’m gay, but they treat Izzy and Jace just as bad too. It’s just so...so irritating!” Alec looks down, and blushes as if he’s embarrassed at being so annoyed. Magnus is still holding him close but he can’t help the admiration that swells up in him.  
“Oh Alexander…” Magnus murmurs and drops a kiss onto his head. Alec freezes up a little bit and Magnus, for a moment, is afraid he overstepped his boundaries. But then Alec relaxes again, and Magnus can see the tips of his ears turning a bright pink. Magnus can’t help the small smile that crosses his face and he tightens his arms around the younger.

“Yeah...well, it is what it is.” Alec dismisses and buries his head into Magnus’s shoulder, and Magnus moves his hand from his back to his hair, running it through his hair. The younger relaxes even more and curls up into himself.

“That’s not right though! How can you stay there?” Magnus questions, his voice angry and Alec shrugs. The quarterback shakes his head and closes his eyes.

“Can we...can we just talk about something else?” Alec begs and Magnus, despite his better judgement, nods. They stay wrapped up on the couch for a few minutes before Magnus stands and grabs the remote, smiling brightly.

“What would you like to watch darling?” Magnus asks and Alec shrugs slightly before smiling a bit.

“Umm…I guess whatever you’d like?” Alec asks and Magnus shakes his head stubbornly, “Okay, okay, fine! Umm...how about that one show we were watching two weeks ago? When I came here after the party at Raj’s?” Magnus nods happily, flipping onto the show before plopping down next to Alec. He wraps his arm around the younger boy and pulls him against his side. They spend the rest of the afternoon curled up together and Magnus guesses he’ll just have to go grocery shopping tomorrow.

***

“Come on Alec! It’s the best party in Manhattan! You have to go! Besides, maybe you’ll meet someone!” Izzy begs and leans against the navy wall in Alec’s room, “I even have a costume planned for you! Please?”

“You should know you’re not getting out of this one Alec.” Jace points out and Alec sighs, looking up from the books scattered across the bed. There’s homework scattered across the bed as well and Alec really doesn’t even want to bother moving.

“Iz, you know it’s not my thing.” Alec starts out but almost as soon as he starts, Izzy lifts up her hand and cuts him off.

“Nope, don’t care. It’s going to be the hottest party! Well...other than the famous Magnus Bane parties.” Izzy sighs a bit and she sounds almost dreamlike, wishing she could be there instead of the one they were planning to go to. Alec tenses a bit when Isabelle mentions Magnus, even though it’s obvious that neither of them know.

“Ugh, why would we go to a Demon party?” Jace scoffs and Alec rolls his eyes.

“They’re not that bad Jace!” Iz protests, “Now come on Alec, up up up!” She pulls Alec to his feet and pulls him towards her room. Jace follows behind, laughing at Alec’s disinterested and begging look that he sends behind him.

“Told you!” Jace laughs as Alec is pushed onto the bed in Izzy’s room.

“Go get your costumes Jace!” Isabelle orders, waving her hand behind him and Jace stops laughing before nodding and scurrying off. The girl wanders over to her vanity, pulling out the box that Alec only ever saw out whenever it was halloween or a costume party.

“What are you doing?” Alec asks as Isabelle moves to sit beside Alec, turning him to face towards her.

“We’re going as a group of fighters with epic tattoos! Me, you, Jace, and Clary! Simon is going as a vampire!” Isabelle explains as she pulls out eyeliner and starts to draw the strange symbols that Alec recognized from Clary and Simon’s graphic novel they were talking about writing. Jace walks in holding Alec’s leather jacket alongside a black shirt and black pants. He tosses them beside Izzy before pulling on his own leather jacket. Alec realizes that the other two are already dressed up, Jace looks similar to what Alec would be wearing while Izzy was in a tight black dress. There was a platinum blonde wig laying on the vanity and Alec can’t help but shake his head slightly when he notices it.

“Really Iz?” Alec rolls his eyes with a slight laugh as she finishes up the tattoo on his neck and sprays his neck to set the eyeliner.

“What can I say, boys dig blondes!” Izzy proclaims whenever she catches Alec’s look. She grabs his hand, drawing an eye-like tattoo on the back of his hand.

“Of course they do, but that’s white.” Alec points out and Jace, who is standing against the wall beside the bed, tries to cover up his laughter unsuccessfully.

“Platinum.” Izzy argues as she finishes the tattoo on Alec’s hand with a flourish. She sets it again before motion to the costume beside him. Jace sits down, letting Izzy get to work on his tattoos as Alec heads back into his bedroom to change.

 

_[To Magnus:]_  
_Hope your party goes great, Izzy’s jealous she can’t go to a “famous Magnus Bane party”. She’s dragging me out to some party.  
Today, 6:39pm_

Alec tosses his phone onto his bed, slipping on the shirt and leather jacket. The jacket’s cold and it makes Alec shiver slightly but it feels nice. By the time he’s fully dressed and his boots are laced up, Magnus has responded.

 

_[To Alexander:]_  
_You must send me a picture immediately. I do love to see you dressed up ;)  
Today, 6:43pm_

 

Alec smiles into his phone camera, tilting his head slightly so Magnus can see the tattoo that Izzy had drawn on his neck. He sends it to Magnus before pocketing his phone and meets his two siblings back in Isabelle’s room. Isabelle has tattoos all up and down her arms and Alec can see some decorating Jace’s collarbones and wrists.

“Let’s go! We’ve got to meet up with Clary and Simon!” Isabelle grabs her brothers hands, pulling them towards the door to leave. Alec’s phone buzzes in his hand and he tosses his keys towards Jace.

“Start the car Jace, I need to grab my wallet.” Alec excuses himself and takes the stairs two at a time as he pulls out his phone.

 

_[To Alexander:]_  
_Is that a tattoo I see? That’s just perfect. Have fun Alexander, be safe.  
Today, 6:58pm_

Alec smiles and pockets his phone before hurrying back downstairs to meet up with his siblings, the car is running but Jace is sat in the passenger seat with Isabelle in the middle back. Even though he’s not looking forward to the whole party scene, Alec has never had much heart to say no to his siblings, especially when Izzy or Jace were so excited.

***

“What’s going on Magnus?” Catarina asks as she sits beside Magnus on the seat in front of the vanity, “You haven’t seemed so excited to get a text since…” She trails off, ducking her head a little bit and Magnus tenses a bit beside her. They both know what she’s talking about, Magnus hadn’t been as attached to his phone since Camille and he started dating years ago. Alec just seemed to have that effect on Magnus.

“It’s kind of complicated. But Catarina, I met someone...and he’s amazing Cat, absolutely amazing.” Magnus smiles and goes back to applying the golden glitter across his cheeks and nose.

“Magnus.” Catarina starts and Magnus can practically hear her worry. The linebacker raises a hand and waves her off with a simple hand movement.

“Cat, I know what you’re going to say. He’s just,” Magnus pauses and moves his hands as if he’s trying to make the words appear right in front of him, “absolutely perfect. He’s sweet and caring, he’s just perfect.” Magnus smiles and Catarina can’t help the smile that comes up on her face. She wraps one of her arms, which has been painted blue for the party, around Magnus’s shoulder and leans her head on his shoulder.

“I trust you Magnus, but protect yourself first please.” Catarina begs before placing a kiss on Magnus’s cheek, “I need to make sure Ragnor and Raphael don’t mess up the pizza order. Hurry up warlock.” She winks before leaving the room, her white dress flouncing around her as she skips towards the living room. Magnus smiles and watches her leave before turning back to the mirror. His normal golden green eyes were replaced with cat eyes and he’s already dressed up. He had decided to decorate his face with golden glitter covering his cheeks and nose, with small stubs in his ears. He moves outside to join his friends and he pauses at his door to look at them all with a smile. Catarina has used paint to cover her entire body blue and her hair is hidden under a white haired wig. She’s wearing a flowy white dress that falls down to her knees. Ragnor is sitting next to Cat, keeping his head forward so he doesn’t accidentally hit anyone with the fake horns he’s wearing for the night. The three of them decided to go as warlocks for the night, while Raphael insisted he wasn’t going to deal with their silly group costumes. Though, they managed to at least convince him to go as a vampire so he had some fake teeth with a modern day long coat and a nice button up underneath with suit pants. Magnus thought this was by far one of their best costume years.

“We’ve got to get a picture!” Magnus demands, pulling the three of them to their feet and setting up his phone on a timer, “Smile!” Magnus runs back towards the group as the time ticks down and hugs Catarina to his side and tosses an arm over a stubborn looking Raphael. This was definitely going to be one of the best nights Magnus had with his friends in a while.

***

Alec’s standing to the side, leaning against the wall as he watches Isabelle dance with Simon. Mentally, he files away the thought to mention this to Jace and have the two of them talk with Simon.

“What’re you doing over here all alone?” Sebastian Morgenstern and his friends slide up around him, all with beer bottles in their hands, “Shouldn’t you be out there, I don’t know, trying to hit on some straight man? Isn’t that what you people do.” He sneers and his other friends laugh, Sebastian steps up and pushes Alec back against the wall slightly. Alec rolls his eyes and doesn’t say anything, letting the jab roll off his shoulders. He glances around, checking to make sure Izzy is still with Simon and that Jace isn’t around the room at all.

“Just leave me alone Sebastian, I’m not doing anything.” Alec looks up at Sebastian, “And last I checked, I was invited to this party so why don’t you just go back to dancing or whatever it is you do.” Raj pushes Alec back again, glaring at the quarterback.

“You’re disgusting, useless, and just plain unwanted here. Get out, nobody wants you here. The only reason you were invited is because they want your brother and sister.” Raj explains slowly and Alec rolls his eyes, moving to push past the group of guys surrounding him.

“No. Stay and listen for once Lightwood.” Meliorn pushes him back and Alec clenches his fists, trying to take a deep breath. Meliorn was only hanging out with Sebastian because his older foster sister, Amara, was dating him. All of Amara’s foster siblings were always at her beck and call, as if she was their leader.

“Just leave me alone Sebastian, I’ve done nothing to you.” Alec hunches his shoulders slightly in an effort to protect himself because he can see the moment that Sebastian tenses up.

“Yes, you have. Just get out of here Alec, before something goes wrong.” Sebastian threatens before turning around and the group walk off. Alec huffs before pushing off the wall and heading through the crowd towards his sister, who had disappeared from where she was previously standing.

“Hey Jace, you seen Iz?” Alec shouts as he spots Jace and Clary dancing near the edge of the large crowd. Jace looks up briefly before shaking his head and Alec nods before looking around some more. Eventually he gives up and pulls Jace to the side.

“I’m heading home.” Alec states, handing Jace the keys, “Tell Iz and make sure you guys are home by midnight and make sure you can act sober. Got it?”

“Of course, I’ll see you later Alec!” Jace waves before Clary pulls him back into the crowd to dance some more. Alec cuts through the crowd and makes his way out towards the main street. He hails a cab and tries to ignore the way his heart is racing. Alec shakes the memory away, pulling out his phone to distract himself.

 

_[To Magnus:]_  
_I hope you’re enjoying your party! Goodnight Magnus  
Today, 10:52pm_

_[To Alexander:]_  
_The party is going great, goodnight darling.  
Today, 11:43pm_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak Peak:  
> "Kamila Liana Bane  
> November 4th, 1982--May 19th, 2015"


	5. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently I kind of forgot this story existed...or more I forgot I was actually posting it again...sorry! Here was Sunday's chapter! Enjoy!

It was the first day in November and instead of doing anything, Alec was laying in bed, a book held high above his face and his phone laying beside him. The covers of his bed were slightly askew but he’s too focused on the story in front of him to notice, or care. Outside his door, which was closed and locked, he could hear his younger sister arguing with their parents, yelling and shouting. It honestly made him want to just sneak out the window and never come back, he couldn’t stand it when his family argued. Of course, there was nothing he could do, especially because his parents would only make it worse for Isabelle if he stepped in. He was, after all, the family disappointment and anything he agreed on was wrong in their eyes. So instead of stepping in, which is what he desperately wishes he could do, he loses himself into the book he was currently reading. He can hear the exact moment when Jace joins the argument and Alec can’t help but thank anyone who is listening that Max stayed in the dorms at a private school instead of at home. The second Jace joined, the voices rise louder and louder until Alec can no longer focus on his book. So instead, he folds the top of the page and sets the book aside as he rolls over to a sitting position. He reaches behind him blindly and grabs his phone, sliding it into the pocket of his jeans as he slides on his sneakers. It’s easy to sneak past his yelling family, they’re too busy being angry at each other to notice him sliding out the door. Alec sits in his car for a few moments, leaning his head on the steering wheel in front of him. For a moment, he debates going back and stepping in. He chooses the cowardly way out, starting the engine and driving off without a thought of where he’s going. He ends up at Magnus’s apartment, and he sits in his car for a few minutes and debates if he should go up. Of course, the linebacker had said he was always welcome, but what if his friends were there? What if he wasn’t home? Alec shakes his head and takes the keys out of the ignition before heading up to the door. It’s another two minutes before he pushes the buzzer that is labeled M. BANE. Nobody answers for a minute and when they finally do, Alec sighs in relief.

“Who dare disturbs the magnificent Magnus Bane?” The intercom says and Alec relaxes almost immediately, a small smile overtaking his face. Magnus always manages to calm him down when he needs it the most and today was no exception.

“It’s me Magnus, please let me up?” Alec is practically begging and sighs in relief when the door buzzes, unlocking itself so Alec could enter. Magnus is standing at the top of the stairs when Alec reaches them and even from the first floor, Alec can see that Magnus looks worried. The quarterback climbs the stairs slowly and as soon as he reaches the top, he all but falls into Magnus’s arms, burying his head in his shoulder. They stand there in complete silence for a minute, or more, but Alec really is not sure. 

“What do you think about going inside Alexander?” Magnus asks calmly, and Alec only nods, letting Magnus lead him into the loft. The quarterback takes a long look at the other and notices his hair, which was laying flat and dripping water.

“I’m sorry, did I...uh...interrupt you?” Alec asks and he feels his stomach turn in guilt, but Magnus only sends him a blinding smile before shaking his head. He plops down beside Alec on the couch and wraps an arm around the younger, pulling him into his shoulder and moving the two into a lying position. 

“I was just laying in the bath, trying to relax after practice today.” Magnus explains and Alec nods along, but the words just go in one ear and out the other. The way the two were laying was relaxing and Alec resists the urge to snuggle into the warmth that Magnus was giving off. Alec was only in a thin t-shirt and some jeans, but the weather was starting to get chilly and the quarterback knew he would soon not be able to go anywhere without shivering. His eyes were starting to droop and he shakes his head slightly, trying to clear it.

“I’m sorry for just...showing up.” Alec starts and feels Magnus tighten his arms around him comfortingly, “Mom and dad, they were fighting with Izzy over something. Probably some boy they didn’t like, or maybe about how she stayed out way too late last night at the halloween party thrown by the football team. But then Jace joined, and you know how Jace is, he’s loud and opinionated. I think he was hoping it would stop it, help diffuse some of the tension but it only made it worse. I couldn’t be there, I’ll be gone soon, I promise, I just. I needed to be with you, needed to see you.” Alec sucks in a deep breath as soon as he finishes and again relaxes against Magnus’s chest. The linebacker had sucked in a breath when Alec had said his parents were fighting and Alec felt his heart swell when he feels Magnus placing a soft kiss to the back of his head.

“I’m sorry Alexander, stay as long as you need. I know you probably aren’t ready to stay over, which is perfectly fine and understandable, but like I’ve said, you’re always welcome here. This place was, and still is at times, my safe haven, and I’d be honored if you wanted to consider it yours as well.” Magnus smiles and Alec rolls slightly so he is facing Magnus. His eyes are a bit misty and Alec lets a smile cover his face before hugging Magnus close. 

“Thank you Magnus,” Alec whispers and ignores the coldness of the water dripping from Magnus’s hair, “you have no idea how much this, how much you mean to me.”

“And you, darling, have no idea how much you mean to me.” Magnus presses a kiss to Alec’s forehead before continuing, “What do you say? Should we order some Chinese and sit out on the balcony for a little while?” Alec nods and Magnus pulls his phone from his pocket, dialing the chinese delivery place down the road. Ever since Magnus first invited Alec over, on a Monday, two days after they had their first date at the coffee shop, they had taken to ordering dinner from either there or an Indonesian place a little further away. They wait together, hands intertwined and heads bowed as they whisper sweet nothings to each other. They got out onto the balcony at a perfect time, the sun was just starting to set behind the tall New York City buildings. It was beautiful, and Magnus was confused when Alec took Magnus’s box of Chinese and set it on the glass table outside. 

“Stand against the railing, with your back to me and look at the sunset.” Alec orders and Magnus, still confused, does as he asks. He hears the snap of a camera and turns to look at Alec, only to hear another snap when he fully turns to look at him. Alec’s smiling, and Magnus can’t help but let the smile tug at his lips as he returns to his seat. 

“Did you just take a picture of me?” Magnus asks, and as much as he wants to sound indignant, or upset, he can’t bring himself too. Especially not when Alec had such a giant smile on his face.

“You’re...well, you’re absolutely beautiful.” Alec blushes and Magnus, as much as he won’t admit to it later, does too, “Of course I took a picture of you.” Magnus smiles and reaches over, grabbing his dinner.

“Well darling, you better be showing me those pictures…” Magnus smirks as Alec starts to pull out his phone, his ringed hand taking it before Alec can do anything more, “later, right now, it’s just you and me.” Alec was all Magnus needed in this moment, and the smile he got from the younger lit up his whole world. For the few hours they spent together, Magnus could feel himself getting lost in the wonder that is Alexander Lightwood.

***

The rain was pelting against Magnus’s helmet, soaking through his jersey and pants, but the linebacker couldn’t bring himself to care. He fell with a thud as a player from the opposite team tackles him into the mud. He feels the back of his jersey slide up in the mud, and the skin on his back get torn up with the rough turf of the football field. The whistle blows and Ragnor reaches a hand out to help Magnus up. The game was over, and in all honesty, Magnus couldn’t be more happy as he takes off his helmet and throws it onto the bench. Raphael reaches over and tosses Magnus a water bottle with a small smirk. They had won, of course they had, the only game they had lost so far was the one against the Angels, and Magnus couldn’t even bring himself to be upset about that loss. After all, he got Alec out of it. Speaking of the angel, Magnus can’t help but smile as he walks into the locker room. He pulls off his thoroughly soaked jersey and he tosses it onto the bench behind his locker.

“Great game Bane!” A football player shouts, clapping him on the shoulder as they pass and Magnus smirks. He pulls off his white tank top and reaches into his locker, pulling out an oversized black shirt. It was one of Alec’s, the younger man had taken it off to borrow a sweatshirt, claiming that it was too warm to wear both but too cold in just a t-shirt. He had forgotten it later as he left and Magnus didn’t have the urge to return it, probably never would.

“I’m out guys! See you Monday!” Magnus calls, clapping Ragnor on the back as he leaves, and he hears a chorus of goodbyes as he walks out with his sports bag. Catarina is waiting outside the locker room and sends him a smile. She waves at him as he leaves and he runs towards his car, trying to avoid getting completely soaked to the bone. He pulls out his phone as he plops in the driver’s seat, typing out a message quickly.

 

__ [To Alexander:]  
_ I hope your game went well! If you’re not too tired, care to join me for a movie tonight at home? I’m not tired enough to sleep yet and I’d love to get to see you darling.  
_ __ Today, 10:29pm

 

 He tosses his phone onto the seat beside him and starts the short drive home, the radio of his car blasting music as he gets lost in his thoughts. Just as he is pulling into a spot across the street from his loft, his phone buzzes.

 

__ [To Magnus:]  
_ I’d love to, already on my way, thankfully got out of going to get a late breakfast with Jace and the rest of them. We won and I heard you guys did too. It’s looking like we’ll have to beat you all again when state comes up ;)  
_ __ Today, 10:38pm

 

Magnus rolls his eyes, pocketing his phone without sending out a response and heading upstairs. His bag is gross, soaked from the rain and he drops it into the small laundry room as he rips off his clothes. The washer rattles obnoxiously as he tosses the clothes in and Magnus quickly moves towards the bathroom, he was sweaty and gross. His back stung as the hot water hit it and when he steps out, he turns to see long scratches from skidding on the ground. They’re red and angry, but thankfully not bleeding and Magnus forgets all about them as he pulls a shirt over his head. 

***

Alec wishes that he could’ve properly washed off before leaving the game, but he really had little time. He had rinsed off in the shower in the locker rooms of Idris High, but his black sweatshirt and sweatpants were soaked through. He pushes the buzzer to Magnus’s apartment as soon as he arrives and prays that he’ll be buzzed up immediately. 

“Hello?” Magnus sounds tired, but also has a slight excitement in his voice and Alec hopes that he’s the reason it’s there.

“Magnus, it’s me.” Alec supplies and shakes his head slightly before continuing, “Uh..I mean, it’s Alec…” Through the speaker, Magnus laughs and the door buzzes to unlock. Again, Magnus is waiting at the top of the stairs, but he’s holding a change of clothes in his hand too.

“You’re amazing.” Alec breathes out as he reaches the top of the stairs, reaching a greedy hand for the dry and warm clothes, “Set up the movie while I change?” Magnus nods and moves out of the way so that Alec can enter. The quarterback, per Magnus’s instructions, moves towards the laundry room and peels off his wet clothes. The dryer gives off warm air as he starts it and Alec can feel his muscles relax as he changes into the warm clothes. When he gets back, the tv is lit up on the Netflix search page but Magnus is standing by the bookshelf. In his hands, he’s clutching a box and Alec can’t help but feel as if he’s intruded on a private moment. Magnus doesn’t seem to mind though when he spots Alec and the older beckons Alec closer.

“I know we can’t exactly do the whole introducing to parents thing...but…” Magnus looks down and Alec spots a blush starting to rise up his cheeks, “um...well, this is my mother.” The linebacker presents the box and Alec notices the hopeful look in the other’s eyes. He looks worried too, as if Alec’s going to say something rude, or make fun of him. Alec gently takes the box from Magnus and reads the golden plague on the top.

**Kamila Liana Bane**

**November 4th, 1982--May 19th, 2015**

“Oh Magnus…” Alec murmurs before wrapping one arm around the linebacker, holding him close, “I’m…” He pauses and Magnus nods, knowing what he’s going to say. The linebacker turns his head into Alec’s shoulder and the quarterback hold the other boy close, trying to offer some comfort. Alec sets his head on top of Magnus’s, holding him close.

“She was young...really young.” Magnus mumbles and his voice trembles, causing Alec to tighten his hold on the other, “I...well I didn’t mean for you to find me like that but I always talk to her after a game, tell her what happened, how we did. You know, things I’d tell her if she was still alive. I...it’s dumb I know. And then, you were there and I just thought that maybe you’d like to meet her? I know, it’s stupid.” Magnus buries his head back into Alec’s shoulder, wrapping his slender arms around the shorter. He’s afraid to let go, because if he does, what’s stopping Alec from leaving. Magnus really isn’t expecting what Alec does next, but he lets himself be led to the couch.

“I’m glad you shared it with me. Uh...hi Ms.Bane,” Alec awkwardly smiles and Magnus feels his heart swell as Alec continues, “I’m Alec, Magnus’s boyfriend. I hope you know how amazing your son is. He’s strong, and wonderful. And I’m very lucky to have met him.” Alec sets the cremation box carefully on the table in front of them before turning to Magnus and grabbing both his hands. The linebacker’s eyes are misty as he looks up at Alec, shock and love written clearly across his face. Alec’s heart breaks, wondering what had happened before to make the linebacker so nervous about sharing this.

“You, oh Alexander, you’re an absolute angel.” Magnus whispers, throwing his arms around Alec’s neck and pulling him into a hug. The quarterback wraps his arms around Magnus’s waist for a moment before standing. Alec stoops down and picks up the box, slowly putting it back on the bookshelf before moving to kneel in front of Magnus. The linebacker’s eyes are wet with unshed tears and his lashes are beginning to clump together from where the tears had gathered. 

“Do you...well, do you want to talk about what happened?” Alec murmurs and Magnus shrugs his shoulders before pausing to think. He nods his head once and Alec reaches out, intertwining their hands.

“She...um...she had Lupus, she’s had it since she was in her 20s, but it wasn’t too bad. She had diabetes too. And then, it started to get worse. She was only 33 Alexander,” Magnus pauses and takes a shaky breath but his voice still trembles when he continues, “she, well, her kidneys failed. We...well, we didn’t have enough money to do dialysis, she had put away all the money in a savings account to me and locked it away so she could only put money in and I could only access it when I turned 18, or she died. Even, even if we could have afforded it, she didn’t want it. So...well, my stepfather ran off, business trips he claimed when it got worse for her.” He voice cracks and he stops talking, tears finally starting to fall as he thinks back on the memory. Alec reaches up, putting both hands on the side of Magnus’s face, wiping away the tears. It smears Magnus’s makeup a little more but Alec can’t help but still think Magnus looks beautiful.

“Magnus…” Alec starts only for Magnus to cut him off, shaking his head rapidly. The linebacker takes a deep breathe and leans his head into Alec’s left hand. The tears on his left cheek drift across his face, down the middle of his neck, and eventually getting caught in the hem of his shirt.

“She couldn’t always take care of herself, she was always tired, and someone had to take care of her. My stepfather was never around so it fell on me. I really had no choice, so I dropped out of my freshman year and stayed home to help her. I spent months, from December, right before Christmas, to May taking care of her. My grades the first semester weren’t good either, but that was more due to my stepfather than anything else. I had to watch her, everyday, as she wasted away before my eyes. When we found out, she demanded we take a picture when we got home. So…” Magnus’s voice cracks again and he ducks his head slightly to hide his face, “so, I wouldn’t forget what she looked like when she was gone. But, more than that picture, all I can remember is the day I found her dead. It wasn’t...she hadn’t died because she was sick. She, well, she had taken a knife from the kitchen, laid in bed, and stabbed herself. I found her, that morning, I had come in with breakfast and her meds and there she was. Dead, bled out during the night.” Alec’s eyes are misty at this point and Magnus is shaking in his seat, trying to resist the tears that are filling his eyes. Alec wipes at his eyes and remains silent, wondering if Magnus was going to say anything else. The linebacker is trying to calm himself and Alec figures it’ll take some time for him to relax enough to say anything.

“Magnus, I’m so, so sorry you had to watch that happen. Can, could I maybe see what she looked like?” Alec whispers and Magnus can’t help but smile slightly. Alec was trying to make him feel better and the linebacker was never more thankful. Magnus pulls out his phone and finds the picture easily, showing it to Alec.

“She looks a lot like you.” Alec whispers and Magnus nods, looking at the picture, “She’s beautiful Magnus.”

“I’m glad I look like her. Though, I must admit, I hated looking in the mirror after she died. That’s when I started wearing makeup, to make me look different than her. But, well, my father raped my mom when she was seventeen and she had me at eighteen. That’s what my stepfather said at least, and as much as I wouldn’t take what he said with a grain of salt, I can’t help but believe him with that. When he married my mom, I was still young, but he blames me for everything. For her getting Lupus, her having diabetes, her dying. He use to beat me, even before her death.” Magnus pauses to take a deep breath, it does no good, and wipes his own eyes as he leans his head against Alec’s shoulder, “After...after she died, my stepfather started to beat me more. He blamed me for her death, claimed that she would’ve stayed here longer if it wasn’t for me. He, uh, he called me an abomination. He was right. I was born because some man decided to rape an underaged girl. He said that she hated the sight of me.” Alec gasps angrily and Magnus can’t help it, he flinches back slightly. But he doesn’t let Alec talk, Magnus is sure he’s going to leave him but he needs to get this off his chest. Might as well tell it to someone who won’t ever see him again, rather than someone like Camille. Which, quite frankly, was a bad example.

“I believed him, I still do if I’m honest. So I stayed, I let him beat me and hit me, all that summer. And then, school started back up, and he tried to continue. I met Raphael, and Cat, and Ragnor though, since I dropped out. Raphael found out, he had come over one day and found my stepfather attempting to drown me in the pond that was outside my house. Now, Raphael was small back then, and not at all intimidating. But when my stepfather saw him, he froze and that gave Raphael the time to drag me out of that forsaken place. I only went back once, to...well, get my things...and the box.” Magnus pauses to take another deep breath, “I never, ever, wanted to show this terrible side of me, the abomination I am.” Magnus stares straight into Alec’s eyes, tears blurring his vision slightly. Alec places a hand on his cheek, forcing him to keep his eyes meeting Alec’s and Magnus blinks once, trying to clear the tears. Magnus wants to pull away, pull away and hide in order to get away from Alec and the pitying looks.

“Hey,” Alec starts and Magnus feels his heart clench, fear rising up in him, “you are not an abomination, no matter what. You’re perfect just the way you are.” Magnus sags in relief, letting his head fall back onto Alec’s shoulder as the younger wraps him in a hug. The quarterback mumbles sweet nothings in his ear, holding him close. Magnus shakes and clings to Alec but the quarterback doesn’t seem to mind, holding him tightly. They stay like that in complete silence, the only noise coming from the tv behind them. Alec’s arms tighten on the older man and cradles him close.

“We...uh, we have a movie to watch…” Magnus murmurs out and Alec nods softly, moving to sit beside Magnus, wrapping him into a hug. The two lay down, Alec cradling Magnus to his chest as the linebacker reaches for the remote. The sound is down low and neither of them are paying it much attention. 

“I’ll be right back okay Magnus?” Alec whispers and Magnus nods, moving so Alec can disappear into the kitchen. By the time Alec returns with two glasses of water, Magnus is fast asleep on the couch. Alec smiles softly, setting the water down on the coffee table before sitting down. He’s fast asleep too, before he can even lie down. His head falls back against the back of the couch as he falls asleep.

***

Magnus wakes up to the smell of pancakes. The sun is shining through the windows and onto the floor of the loft. Chairman Meow is sitting on the coffee table in front of him, happily asleep and Magnus sits up, looking around in confusion. The night comes rushing back to him and he flips to look over the bar into the kitchen. Sure enough, Alec stands over the stove, humming as he flips a pancake.

“You’re cooking.” Magnus states, wrapping a blanket around his shoulders as he makes his way into the kitchen to stare at the quarterback.

“Yes, I am.” Alec replies before turning suddenly, “Oh wait, I’m sorry, I should’ve asked...I fell asleep, thought I could, you know, cook to say thank you. But, I should’ve asked you if I could. I’m sorry Magnus.” Alec looks down and Magnus chuckles slightly before stepping forward. The linebacker wraps his arms around Alec and pulls him close, putting a hand at the nape of the others neck to hold him close.

“You don’t need to ask darling, I just wasn’t expecting it.” Magnus smiles, “Though I must say, it is a much welcomed surprise.” Alec nods, smiling brightly before turning back to the pancakes.

“I didn’t get to coffee yet, wasn’t sure how to work your coffee machine to be honest.” Alec blushes slightly and Magnus smiles, staring at the other in wonder. Magnus really didn’t know what he did to deserve such a wonderful person in his life.

“Don’t worry about it Alexander, I can take care of that.” Magnus smiles even more when Alec reaches out to wrap the blanket tighter around Magnus’s shoulders, and the linebacker really doesn’t know why he continues but he’s glad he does, “You really are absolutely spectacular darling, thank you.” Magnus stoops down, pressing a kiss to Alec’s cheek and is rewarded with a bright blush taking over Alec’s face. By the time they finished preparing breakfast, the sun is already high in the sky and the two sit out on the balcony. They’re both eating and talking, enjoying the company of the other. Magnus really doesn’t want Alec to leave, but shakes the thought away in favor of leaning into Alec, cuddling into his side as they finish off their breakfasts and lean back into the outdoor bench. For the time being, everything is calm and in complete honesty, Magnus wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak Peak:  
> "'I’m sorry, I don’t know, I just really missed you today.' Magnus explains, a light blush covering his cheeks and he only takes a moment to wonder why he’s blushing."


	6. Afternoon Relaxing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought some fluff was needed, the last chapter was angsty and I thought some hurt/comfort with some fluff was needed! Enjoy (I tried)

Monday was easily one of Magnus’s least favorite days, for obvious reasons. Especially today. The time after the game Friday had made him extremely exhausted all weekend. And Saturday, that oh so wonderful morning where he woke up to Alec cooking breakfast for the two of them. It truly made him never want to leave the weekend and the two of them had spent the better half of Saturday morning curled up around each other. It was all so new, having someone who cared for him the way Alec does. And Magnus really did not ever want to give it up if he didn’t have to. Alec had cleaned up all he could, but by the time he left, Magnus had been struck with the need to completely clean his house. So he did. He spent time vacuuming up the cat hair from Chairman Meow, washing dishes, cleaning the bathrooms, and anything else he could think about doing to make his house clean. Then he had went to bed, his school bag completely forgotten  He also had to worry about homework, which he had barely finished in time for Monday. And he really also wanted to spend all of Sunday, when he had been struck with a sudden bout of inspiration, curled up on the bay window in his office drawing sketches. So needless to say, he was completely and utterly exhausted. Not to mention frustrated because, after what he had experienced this weekend, he wanted to spend even more time with Alec. He felt desperate and all he wants is to just go home and relax with Alec, and preferably with Indonesian food too.That is definitely what he blames the text he had sent not long after arriving to his first class of the day. Magnus just hoped he didn’t sound as desperate as he had thought he had.

 

__ [To Alexander:]  
_ Hope your day is going good Alexander. Care to join me tonight for dinner, since neither of us have practice? We could lay around, get some homework done and then order food from the Indonesian place down the street? Or...of course, watch a movie ;)  
_ __ Today, 8:36am

 

He didn’t get a response right away, and Magnus worries that Alec has grown tired of him, or was embarrassed about what had happened the day before Halloween. The linebacker had spent all of his first hour, and second, panicking and worrying. Debating if it was too early in the relationship to send multiple texts at once. Just as he was deciding to send a text either asking again or saying nevermind, he wasn’t sure which yet, Magnus’s phone vibrates twice. He was sitting in the library with Raphael, both having virtual classes that hour, and Magnus practically throws his laptop off his lap in an attempt to get his phone from his pocket. Raphael had looked up, annoyed and confused before rolling his eyes and going back to his work.

 

_[To Magnus:]  
_ _I’d absolutely love to see you :) So far, even though third hour only just started, I have very little homework so maybe plan on a movie instead.  
_ _Today, 10:34am_ __

 

Magnus smiles, and is about to type out a response when the bubbles of an incoming text appear and then, only a few seconds later, a text is appearing below the previous one. A text that made Magnus’s lips turn upwards in a smile. 

 

__ [To Magnus:]  
_ Unless, you’re too busy for a movie darling :)  
_ __ Today, 10:35am

 

Even though they are over half an hour apart, at rival schools, Magnus’s mind produces an image of Alec blushing and the linebacker can pretty much see it as if it’s right in front of him. So far, Alec had never used a pet name, and Magnus felt even his own cheeks heat up slightly at the thought of being called darling or babe or some other pet name by Alec. After that, the rest of Monday had seemed to fly by, not that Magnus was paying much attention. All he could think about was Alec. His darling Alexander, and the end of that last text that he was much too flustered and ecstatic to answer.

“Hey Magnus!” Cat calls as the last class of the day ends and Magnus turns, trying to not seem too annoyed at being stopped, “We’re all going out to get some dinner, at that new pizza place down by my place.” She’s looking at him expectantly and the linebacker is quickly formulating an excuse to get out of it.

“Come on man!” Ragnor calls, “It’ll be fun! The only time we spend together anymore is at games!” Magnus knows that’s not true, they spend almost every week day together, whether it’s at practices or after practices. And Magnus really, really wants to go see Alec today. So instead of giving in, which he entertained the idea for a few moments, he shrugs instead.

“Sorry guys, I can’t,” Magnus raises his book bag slightly before continuing, “I’ve got too much schoolwork and need to keep up.” It wasn’t necessarily a lie, but most of the school work was from his fashion and design class, and not due for at least another week. But, depending on Alec, he’d probably get it done tonight. 

“Whatever man,” Raphael calls with a roll of his eyes, “we’ll see you tomorrow then?” And Magnus knows the look in his eyes, it was the same look he’d get when Magnus spent hours out and about after his mom had died. It’s the same look that had been the biggest factor in causing Magnus to move in with Raphael. It was worry, something that was not normally found on Raphael’s face, and it always made Magnus feel guilty. But not today because as soon as he notices it, Magnus sends Raphael a blinding smile.

“Yep! How about we go get breakfast before first hour?” Magnus offers and his best friends instantly perk up, nodding excitedly, “Okay! Tomorrow, the diner down the road?” 

“Sounds good!” Cat calls, and Magnus can tell they’re all disappointed but aren’t bothering to say anything. Magnus shakes off the feeling of guilt, heading quickly to his car and backing up. The line to get out of the parking lot is long and Magnus resists the urge to groan aloud. Alec’s already at the loft by the time Magnus gets home, sitting on the stairs that lead up to his door and Magnus realizes how long he was stuck at the school.

“Alexander!” Magnus calls, “I’m so sorry, I got caught up in the parking lot!” Alec looks up as Magnus walks up, his lips tugging upward into a smile. 

“Hey, it’s all good.” Alec smiles, moving to the side to let Magnus past and follows him inside, his book bag is hanging loosely off his left shoulder and his body is hidden in a way too large sweatshirt. He’s the picture of perfection in Magnus’s eyes and the linebacker can’t help but pull him into a hug as soon as they enter his apartment. He wraps his arms around Alec’s shoulders, holding the younger close.

“I missed you today.” Magnus mumbles out and feels Alec pull him closer. Magnus buries his head in Alec’s shoulder and wonders, briefly, why he was so desperate to be in Alec’s arms. But he doesn’t complain, or wonder much after that. He pulls away and smiles happily down at Alec, who is wearing the same expression.

“I missed you too Magnus.” Alec breathes out before letting his bag slide from his shoulder, catching the strap in his hand and lowering it to the ground, “I have to get started, at least a paragraph, on my english essay. I’m sorry, I know you wanted to maybe watch a movie but I really need to…” Alec is interrupted by Magnus, who places a finger on his lips before putting his own bag down.

“Don’t worry sayang,” Magnus smiles, turns back, and winks, “I’ve got plenty to keep me busy.” Alec smiles a bit, kneeling down to pull out a folder before curling up on the couch with his work sat atop the folder on his knees. Magnus, who is leaning on the wall by the door, smiles as he watches the younger bite his bottom lip as he thinks.

“Will it bother you if I play some music angel? I tend to think better with music, and I have some AP bio work I need to get done.” Magnus asks as he walks towards the bar, and glances over his shoulder to notice Alec nodding his head. Magnus smiles and flips on bluetooth, connecting it with the speaker that was sat on the bar. The linebacker moves back towards the door, grabbing his bag before settling himself across from Alec. It’s a comfortable silence, and Magnus can’t help but want it to never end. Just like he never wants to stop being with Alec, and as he wraps his legs in Alec’s, Magnus has the feeling that he will be refusing to move for quite a while. 

***

“I’m hungry.” Alec states as he slides the essay he had been working on back into the folder. Magnus looks up from a diagram of plant cells with an amused smirk, before raising his eyebrow at Alec. He was purposely teasing the younger and Magnus could see the exact moment that Alec realizes that Magnus is judging him, whether it was joking or not.

“What? I am!” Alec declares and Magnus can’t help it. He bursts out laughing, which only causes Alec to do the same. Magnus reaches forward, as he catches his breath, and places a hand on Alec’s cheek, making the younger look straight at him.

“Darling, you’re the most,” Magnus pauses and bites the bottom of his lip, thinking, before a small smile tugs at his lips and he’s talking again, “well, my best description is you’re an adorable angel. Just, I’m really glad you’re here Alexander.” Alec’s cheeks and ears are bright red but his entire face is lit up in a big smile. Magnus can’t help but smile back, and he slides his hand from Alec’s cheek to the back of his neck. He pulls the younger into a hug, setting a small kiss just above Alec’s left ear. The only sound was some quiet classical music, which was what Magnus and Alec had compromised on while doing homework, for quite some time. Magnus doesn’t want to let go, he’s afraid of Alec leaving but when the quarterback’s stomach rumbles loudly, the linebacker pulls back with a laugh. Alec’s cheeks are a dusty pink again and he’s rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

“You truly are a wonder Alexander.” Magnus breathes out while grabbing for his phone, which is laying abandoned on the coffee table in front of him, “Indonesian?”

“Yes,” Alec replies excitedly, nodding his head like a child in a candy store, “what was that dish you got last time? That was really good! Nasi Goreng, right? Well, whatever it was, I want that.” The quarterback smiles at Magnus and stands as the linebacker nods, heading towards his bag and kneeling down, digging through it.

“What are you doing darling?” Magnus calls as he scrolls through his contacts list to find the delivery number for the Indonesian place about ten minutes away.

“Paying, and no, you get no say in this.” Alec replies, crossing his arms stubbornly and Magnus smiles. He knows he’s not getting anywhere, but Magnus can’t help but think that Alec was absolutely adorable when he was determined, well really, Magnus thought he was absolutely adorable all the time. 

“Alexander, you don’t need to pay.” Magnus mumbles, shooting Alec a glare that has no real harshness behind it, “You’re a guest here.” Alec just snorts in amusement before turning and raising an eyebrow at Magnus.

“You’re not getting anywhere.” Alec laughs, “You deserve something nice, you look like you’ve had a rough day.” And any previous argument that Magnus has thought of left him in almost an instant. His face lights up in what he bets is a dopey smile and eventually, when his thoughts finally come back to him, nods his head in agreement. 

“Thank you angel.” Magnus breathes out before dialing the number, motioning for Alec to set the money on the table. The quarterback does as he’s told before moving to sit beside Magnus, wrapping his slender arms around him. Magnus sighs contently, leaning back against the younger. He orders the food quickly, hanging up as soon as he can before turning to face Alec. Music is still playing lightly through the speaker on the bar but Magnus honestly has completely forgotten about that.

“Alexander, love, you really don’t know the things you can do to me.” Magnus whispers, bringing his lips close to Alec’s ear, “You make me so happy.” Magnus feels Alec shiver underneath him and the linebacker can’t help the smile that tugs at his lips. He wants to kiss Alec in this moment, he really does, but even as he thinks about it, he’s sent back to all his past relationships. How one kiss, too soon, had completely ruined it. So instead, Magnus dips his head and buries it into Alec’s neck, wrapping his arms around the younger’s neck. Alec’s hand automatically starts to rub up and down on his back and Magnus keeps his head there for a little bit, buried between the edge of Alec’s football sweatshirt and his neck.

“Is everything okay darling?” Alec whispers and Magnus nods, a small smile tugging at his lips as he pulls away to look at Alec. Hearing Alec call him darling made Magnus’s heart sour and he smiles brightly at Alec. The quarterback’s blue eyes are filled with worry and Magnus feels his heart both clench and swell. It makes him so, unbelievably happy that someone cares so much about him that he worries about him. But it also makes him feel guilty for causing his boyfriend worry.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know, I just really missed you today.” Magnus explains, a light blush covering his cheeks and he only takes a moment to wonder why he’s blushing. He never does before, but then Alec’s hand is on his cheek and a smile is lighting up his face.

“Hey, you never need to apologize for anything.” Alec breathes out, “You’re absolutely perfect Magnus Bane. And you make me the happiest I’ve ever been, even if we have to sneak around and hide for the rest of our lives, I wouldn’t give this up for the world.” Magnus smiles, settling himself in Alec’s arms and he nods. 

“Thank you Alexander dear.” Magnus reaches up, brushing his thumb over the younger’s cheek, staring at him as if he had hung the stars and sun in the sky every day, “Can I ask you something?” His voice lowers some, and he seems almost embarrassed to be asking something, Alec notes. But the quarterback doesn’t care and he nods his head once, and then twice, signalling it was okay. 

“Do you know…” Magnus pauses and takes a deep, steadying breath, “do you know how to dance darling?” Alec looks confused for a moment and Magnus misinterprets it as if he thinks it’s stupid that he asked. But then a smile is blossoming across his face and the quarterback is nodding quickly, forcing Magnus to his feet accidentally as Alec stands.

“Yes, actually!” Alec looks excited and proud of himself at the same time, “Izzy taught me and Jace this summer! We had a banquet and gala thing to go to with our parents!” Magnus smiles, watching as Alec clasps his hands together with an excited smile.

“Then would you like the dance?” Magnus breathes out, extending a hand to Alec and using their clasped hands to pull the other closer. 

“Yeah...that sounds nice.” Alec breathes out, wrapping his arms around Magnus’s neck as the other leads. The only sound for a while is the sound of their feet falling on the wooden floor and the soft music playing in the background. The sun was starting to set outside, but neither of them notice as the sun casts shadows into the loft. All they are focusing on is each other, just the way they preferred it.

***

Thursday morning came way too quickly in Magnus’s opinion, and he can’t help but groan. His fashion design teacher, a class that Magnus honestly thought was too easy, had assigned a random project last minute and he had spent all night working on it. He was tired, exhausted even, and by the time it hit lunch, Magnus was determined to just find somewhere quiet to curl up and nap. 

 

__ [To Magnus:]  
_ Hey, I hope you’re feeling better than this morning.   
_ __ Today, 12:36pm

 

Magnus can’t help the smile that comes across his face as he walks out towards his car. The school, overall, was surprisingly understanding of the circumstances he was in and he was allowed to sign himself out for the day. The linebacker yawns as he climbs into the car, blinking twice to try and keep his eyes from stinging with tiredness.

 

__ [To Alexander:]  
_ I’m feeling okay, but I’m heading home today. Going to practice didn’t seem smart and I was afraid something would happen.   
_ __ Today, 12:39pm

 

Magnus sits behind the wheel for a few moments, trying desperately to wake himself up before starting to drive. He had tossed his bag onto the back seat and his phone was laying on the passenger seat. It buzzes twice and even though Magnus knows who it is, he can’t help but feel slightly irritable as it goes off. But when he looks at it, he can’t help but smile.

 

__ [To Magnus:]  
_ Would you like to come over to my house? Mom and dad are out of town, visiting Max, and Izzy and Jace are hanging out with Clary and Simon tonight. Just for a little bit  
_ __ Today, 1:02pm

 

It was a couple minutes before Magnus responds, and when he finally picks up his phone to answer, there’s another text on the screen. And this one causes Magnus to smile brightly, even if it wasn’t the best situation possible.

 

__ [To Magnus:]  
_ Mom and dad made me stay home today. Said something about how I was in no state to represent them or the Angels.  
_ __ Today, 1:04pm

 

Magnus feels worry grip his heart and all the sudden, he feels wide awake and he’s already starting his car while typing a response with one hand.

 

__ [To Alexander:]  
_ Love are you okay? Why didn’t you go to school?  
_ __ Today, 1:05pm

 

Magnus tosses his phone onto the passenger seat as he backs up, flipping his signal on before he even gets to the parking lot exit. His GPS is directing him and Magnus is so focused on making sure Alec is okay, he nearly runs straight through a red light. The light seems to be taking forever and Magnus reaches over blindly for his phone, checking the text that is covering his lock screen.

 

__ [To Magnus:]  
_ Yeah, I’m good. Had a moment this morning, I’ll explain more when you get here. You know the way right?  
_ __ Today, 1:07pm

 

Magnus replies quickly with just a thumbs up before turning his attention back to the light. It’s still red, but out of the corner of his eye he can see the other ones are turning yellow. Then red. Then his is green and he’s back to focusing on his GPS as he drives. 

***

Magnus pulls his car into the driveway and he’s sure that if someone else was looking at him, they’d be laughing. The linebacker was gaping like a fish out of water at the house in front of him. If it could even be called a house, Magnus didn’t think it could. His car was the only one in the driveway, but he assumes that Alec’s car is in the closed garage. The front doors open, which were large and made up of frosted glass, and Magnus’s attention is drawn away from the house. Alec’s standing on the porch barefoot and he’s smiling a bit, almost as if he’s happy to see Magnus but embarrassed about something. The linebacker climbs out of his car quickly, taking a few long strides to reach where Alec is standing. The quarterback is in a baggy, long sleeved sweatshirt and oversized sweatpants that bunch at the back of his heels. He’s paler than normal and has bags under his eyes, Magnus notes as the linebacker wraps the other in a hug.

“Magnus,” Alec whispers as he tightens his grip around the other, “thank you for coming.” Magnus nods against Alec’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to his cheek before pulling out of the hug. 

“Are you okay sayang?” Magnus asks as he runs a ringed hand down over his face, trying to wake himself up, “You look exhausted.” Alec snorts, laughing a bit in amusement.

“You’re one to talk, you look like you’re about to pass out.” Alec shakes his head before extending his hand, “I’ll move your car into the garage?” Magnus smiles a bit before nodding, handing Alec his keys before sliding to the ground by the door. Alec’s words had brought back the thought of how utterly exhausted he truly was, and once again Magnus wants to find somewhere to nap. He pulls his knees up to his chest and rest his head on his knees. His eyes fall close as he zoned out, letting the sound around him melt away. He doesn’t know how long he sits there, it probably wasn’t very long because all too soon, arms are wrapping around his back and under his knees. Magnus gasps in shock as his body leaves the ground before wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck quickly. 

“It’s okay Magnus, it’s just me.” Alec whispers, pressing a soft kiss to the others forehead, “You really need a nap Magnus, I’m sorry, you should’ve just gone straight home after school.” Magnus yawns tiredly as Alec mentions a nap but he opens his eyes to meet Alec’s after the quarterback finishes talking. 

“No, no,” Magnus mumbles and pulls a hand from Alec’s neck to cradle the others cheek, “I’m glad you invited me. I’m trying...I’m trying to stay awake.” He yawns again as he finishes talking and Alec sends a dopey smile down at Magnus, which has the linebackers heart beating out of control. 

“Shh, Magnus, it’s okay.” Alec whispers and lowers Magnus, the linebacker instantly sinks into black sheets, “If you want to rest, you’re more than welcome to. I’m sorry for being selfish, I just...rough morning.” That wakes Magnus up, and the linebacker pushes himself up into a sitting position. 

“Alexander?” Magnus questions tiredly and rubs his eyes twice, forcing himself to wake up, “Talk to me my dear.”

“We can talk about that later, get some rest Magnus.” Alec consoles, wrapping an arm around Magnus and pulling him closer. Magnus shakes his head rapidly and uses his hand to stifle his yawn. 

“Please, tell me.” Magnus begs, and Alec sighs before nodding. Magnus can’t help the uplift of his lips and he curls up into Alec’s chest like a cat. Magnus can almost see the smile on Alec’s face as the linebacker runs a hand up and down his back.

“My mom, this morning, she just started in on me, about how I’m a disappointment. I didn’t really…” Alec pauses and he looks down, embarrassed, “I mean, I didn’t mean to...I just freaked. And dad found out, forbid me from going today. Mom agreed.” Magnus sighs, a bit sadly, and he reaches his arms up and winds them around Alec’s neck, holding him as close as he can in the position he’s in. Alec’s arms wrap around Magnus’s body and the two stay curled up together for a few moments.

“I’m sorry darling.” Magnus yawns out, breaking the silence of the room, and Alec shrugs a bit before moving Magnus a bit so he’s laying to Alec’s immediate left. The quarterback reaches forward, grabbing the blanket that is folded and laying in a perfect strip at the end of the bed. It brings up the end of all of Alec’s covers but Alec doesn’t seem to care as he unfolds the blanket.

“You need a nap Magnus,” Alec whispers and wraps the blanket around Magnus’s shoulders before using a hand to cradle his cheek, “you’re exhausted.You looked like you were going to pass out when I finished moving your car. Please dear, just relax.” Magnus couldn’t help it, he smiles brightly before nodding once, and then again to make sure Alec notices. He looks over at the quarterback before ducking his head, embarrassed at the thought that crossed his mind. Alec, obviously, notices something is wrong, and he wraps an arm around Magnus’s shoulders. The younger is staring at Magnus with such care, it just spills out of him before he can stop it. 

“Will...will you lay with me?” Magnus whispers and Alec looks confused, “I’ve been...well I’ve been having trouble sleeping lately. The memories of my mother, from this past weekend, I don’t know. Nightmares, all that jazz.” Alec nods understandingly, using his feet to push the duvet and sheets down before sliding into a lying position.

“Of course Magnus, c’mere.” Alec motions with his arms and Magnus instantly listens, burying himself in Alec’s chest, “Sleep well Magnus.” 

“You too.” Magnus yawns out before letting his eyes finally fall closed. Just before he drifts off, he feels the coldness of unused sheets cover his shoulder and back as Alec pulls up the covers. But that’s all he remembers before he’s fast asleep in a house that he was afraid to come to but also in the arms of the only person who could always make him feel safe. And if that didn’t scare Magnus after everything with Camille, he doesn’t know what will. But he’s sure that Alec is worth any pain that may come in the future, and he is more than willing to experience it if it has the barest chance of staying always with Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "'Are you drunk?' Alec asks looking at Magnus with shock as the linebacker greedily gulps down some water, spilling it onto his chin as well as he tries to drink."


	7. Pandemonium

“How is it, you’re not even in AP Calc, yet you understand it better than me?” Magnus asks annoyed as he looks up from his homework to where his phone is propped up against the wall behind his desk. 

“Because I’m just that great.” Alec replies, turning his attention onto the book that is currently sat on his knees.

“No seriously, how are you so good at it?” Magnus laughs, determined to draw his boyfriend’s attention away from the book, “You’re such a nerd!” Even through the speakers on Magnus’s phone, Alec’s laugh is still more than enough to make Magnus melt. He finally looks up from his book and to his laptop where the Skype call was opened. Magnus was seated at his desk, and Alec could see the city skyline behind him through the call. It had only been nearly three months since Magnus had asked him out, and in all honesty, Alec still couldn’t believe it sometimes. But right now, with his bedroom door closed tightly and locked, and his computer loaded up into a video call with Magnus, Alec couldn’t be more thankful.

“Math just clicks in my brain okay?” Alec replies, jokingly defensive and returns his blue eyes to the book in front of him. He hears the sound of pencil on paper and flicks his eyes up to the screen. Magnus is hunched over a piece of paper, pencil held tightly in his hand, and is staring intently at the paper. His tongue is bitten between his teeth and Magnus’s lips are parted slightly as he focuses on the problems before him. Alec is struck with how truly beautiful Magnus is. It was almost the end of the week and both Edom High and Idris High had football games tomorrow night but Alec really is not even close to being ready for this night to end. And as he turns his eyes back to his book and listens to Magnus mumble under his breath about how much he dislikes math, Alec realizes he really doesn’t want his and Magnus’s relationship to end either. 

***

Magnus can’t help but be in a good mood as soon as he wakes up. When he rolled over that morning and grabbed his phone to scroll through instagram, the message that lit up the screen made Magnus’s entire face light up.

 

__ [To Magnus:]  
_ I hope you got enough sleep, good luck at the game tonight Magnus. You’ll do amazing, I already know it. Not as good as the Angels of course ;)  
_ __ Today, 6:04am

 

Magnus lets out a soft laugh and rolls out of bed, fingers already typing a response as he slides on a robe. He pushes open the doors to his balcony and let the sounds of the city fill his loft.

 

__ [To Alexander:]  
_ Well, I’d wish you luck too but you seem pretty convinced you don’t need it. Don’t worry, remember, we’ll see who’s the best when the championship comes ;) Still, good luck darling!  
_ __ Today, 6:38am

 

__ [To Alexander:]  
_ And happy anniversary angel! I’m so excited for tomorrow, I’ve missed you this week.  
_ __ Today, 6:39am

 

Magnus glances to the bar where a wrapped gift sits. Their three month anniversary was today and tomorrow, the two of them would be meeting up at the Cottage for coffee and breakfast before going on a walk around Queens. Magnus was more than ready for it to be tomorrow already so he could give Alec his gift. Inside the wrapped box was a special edition book of Grimm fairy tales, which Alec had told Magnus was one of his favorite books because it shows that the world isn’t all good and happily ever afters. But that those stories could be changed into happy ever afters made him hopeful. Magnus smiles at the memory before heading into the kitchen to start some coffee and toast. It was still early but Magnus was more than ready to start the day and get it over with so he could his boyfriend tomorrow. Magnus was not usually one to feel an inexplicable excitement at the word boyfriend, or even girlfriend, for that matter but have Alec as his boyfriend made Magnus feel all giddy inside. He was in deep but he really didn’t see any issue with it, Alec was sweet and caring and just honestly perfect. Magnus’s senior year was truly starting to look up, and he could not be more excited for the rest of the year. 

***

Alec links arms with Izzy as the two of them, accompanied by Clary this time, make their way from the parking lot to the field. The three of them had ran out to pick up some water bottles from the grocery store and Alec was carrying a pack of twenty tall water bottles as they make their way towards the field. Both Isabelle and Clary are holding similar packs and they quickly make their way onto the field and over to where Coach Starkweather was pacing.

“Here sir,” Alec starts, setting the bottles down, “want me to ice them?” Coach Starkweather nods and so Alec, Izzy, Clary, and now Jace who had appeared as soon as Clary returned, start to toss the water bottles into one of the ice chests laying unattended by the benches. The stadium was loud and already packed from end to end with students who were counting down the moments until the game starts. With a glance up at the scoreboard, Alec catches the all too familiar countdown clock. He elbows Jace and nods to it and the two stand, joining the others in a huddle. When they both turn back around, Izzy and Clary have both gone to join the cheerleaders in hyping up the students as the countdown reaches its last few minutes. Alec nods at Jace as the linebacker runs out onto the field to join the defensive team already set up. The Idris High Angels had yet to lose a game, and Alec really was hoping that they wouldn’t today either. Alec can feel the glares of his parents on the back of his head as he joins his teammates on the bench and turns his attention on the game. The clock was already counting down the first quarter, and Alec was already counting down the rest of the day.

***

The game was way too easy and Alec shakes his head as he enters the locker room. It was not even much of a challenge but all in all, Alec was just glad the day was over. Tomorrow he would be in Queens most of the day, celebrating with his boyfriend. He pulls the sweaty jersey over his head and tosses it into his gym bag.

“We’re going to Pandemonium tonight Alec!” Jace calls from his locker to the left, “You’re eighteen, so you have no excuse! You won’t have to deal with fake IDs, not that you’d go if you did.” A couple of the other football players laugh and Alec rolls his eyes. Jace and some of the football players had been sneaking into clubs since sophomore year, when they were all sixteen and seventeen with fake IDs. Alec would always give Jace lectures about it but really, he couldn't care less as long as they didn’t get caught or drag him into the mess. But he guessed Jace was right and there was probably no way to get out of it this time. 

“Do I get a say in this?” Alec asks sarcastically, already knowing the answer. There are some scattered laughs, of which Jace is among the loudest.

“Of course not dear brother, you’re just lucky your sister isn’t trying to come along too.” Jace jokes and Alec rolls his eyes, Isabelle had been trying to get to go with them since this morning but at every turn both Jace and Alec shut her down. 

“If you said she was, I’d probably have to fight you right here and now.” Alec jokes back and rolls his eyes, before grumbling under his breath, “I’m only a junior, I shouldn’t be eighteen, I shouldn’t be being dragged to a club on a Friday night that I have no interest in going to.”

“Too bad that you’re old for your grade Lightwood!” One of the football players calls and Alec rolls his eyes again, quickly finding his extra set of clothes to change into. It was true, after all, Alec’s parents had entered him in school too late for him to be considered a senior right now despite his age being the same. Jace, of course, had been held back in third grade for some unremembered reason, at least that’s what everyone assumes. Except, it was remembered very well, just not one talked about. His father had beaten him so badly that they had to move to escape police questioning and Jace hadn’t been re-enrolled in the new town for the remainder of the year and therefore had to repeat it. Alec thought it was dumb to make him repeat a grade he barely remembers but he’s also thankful Jace is in his grade. 

“Let’s go! I call shotgun in Alec’s car!” Jace shouts into the group of seniors, and some juniors, as they all headed to the parking lot to head out. Apparently, Jace determined that having not lost a game all season needed to be a bigger deal than it was. Alec resists the urge to hit him upside the head and rolls his eyes.

“He’s the only one riding in my car.” Alec declares and resists the urge to roll his eyes again as Jace laughs. Jace has his license, but it’s usually easier, and cheaper, for the two of them to carpool. Isabelle is usually with them, but she was spending the night with Clary so they had gone home together. Alec tosses his gym bag into the trunk as he passes, hearing the familiar thunk as Jace does the same. 

“Where’s this club?” Alec asks irritably, “And just so you know, you can get an uber home and please, do not tell mom or dad. I’m going home by midnight.” Jace rolls his eyes but nods, taking a twenty dollar bill from Alec’s wallet. 

“Whatever you say buddy,” Jace answers, “just try to enjoy yourself!” Alec rolls his eyes and gives Jace the finger before turning up the radio so it drowns out any sound Jace could make. The blonde boy yelps and reaches over to the volume to turn it down, and in that moment both Jace and Alec came to the conclusion that this was going to be a long car ride. But, turns out, it isn’t when Jace starts to talk.

“Alec, can I ask something?” Jace’s voice is soft and Alec is momentarily taken back to when Jace first moved in with the Lightwood family. He remembers the little boy who refused to cry in front of anyone but who would wake up screaming in the middle of the night. He remembers hearing the sobs through the wall that separated their rooms, he remembers the first time he ever went in there directly after Jace had woken up screaming. He remembers the broken little boy who use to climb into Alec’s bed after nightmares, not the man that he has grown into now. Needless to say, Jace’s tone was worrying Alec and the quarterback instantly turns his eyes onto his brother as they come to a stop at a light.

“What’s up?” Alec asks and he grips the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles turn white. Jace meets Alec’s eyes and tries to give a small smile but it doesn’t reach his eyes. And Alec is once again sent back to the first time he met Jace. The fake smile he had painted on, the one only Alec ever seemed to notice was fake.

“Is…” Jace pauses before nodding, as if agreeing with something he thought, “well...are you okay? I just mean, well you’ve looked so much happier recently. Not that I’m not happy about it, trust me I am. I may play dumb, but I know the crap our parents put you through. I just, well, I want to make sure. I’m so glad you’re happy Alec, but I just need to make sure, it’s a real happiness right?” Alec blinks once, distracted. A horn blares behind him and the quarterback’s eyes are brought back to the street in front of him, the light’s green. He starts moving again and out of the corner of his eye, he can see Jace’s worried look. But he can also see the hopeful undertone in the worry.

“Yeah Jace, it really is. I can’t tell you much, I’m sorry. I’m not ready for that.” Alec starts and Jace is shaking his head before he interrupts.

“I understand, I don’t expect you to. I just wanted to make sure. You know I’ll support you to the ends of the earth. The saying about jumping off a bridge if your friend does is real for me and you.” Jace explains hurriedly, looking almost as if he’s embarrassed, and mad at himself, for making it seem as if he was expecting to know what was happening. Alec smiles slightly, remembering the first time Jace had said that to him. It was after a particularly bad punishment, he had been locked in his room from Friday night until Monday morning, given just under enough food to keep him full and only one meal a day. It had meant a lot then, and still does to Alec.

“Don’t worry Jace. What I can tell you, well, uh.” Alec pauses and he can feel his cheeks heat up, Jace notices too and the other boy is soon laughing loudly, “I met someone okay!” Alec is blushing bright red now and Jace is cackling in the passenger seat, clutching his stomach as he laughs.

“I’m happy for you buddy!” Jace laughs and he tries to catch his breath, but it only sends him into another bout of laughter. Alec rolls his eyes, turning up the music some to drown out Jace’s loud laughter. The two brothers smile at each other as the car stops at the next red light. Alec and Jace were both wrong, this car ride was not going to be long at all.

“Tell me about him Alec.” Jace smiles a bit, and he looks both proud and curious. And Alec really can’t help himself, he tells Jace all about Magnus. The way he smiles, the way he dances, the way they go to this secret little coffee shop. And even though he doesn’t use any names, or say anything determining, it feels normal. Like all those nights Jace talked to Alec about girls, and Alec can’t be more happy about that.

***

There was a line. Of course there was a line, it’s a club in the heart of Brooklyn on a Friday night and the weather was nice enough, especially for early November in New York. But it wasn’t just a line, it was a long line, one that extended around the block. Alec hates lines, and waiting, because everyone gets irritable and complains too much. Plus he really does not want to be here. It takes them a shorter amount of time to get in than Alec would imagine but as soon as he enters, he feels his irritability grow. The club is dark, only lit up with dark blue lights. And it’s crowded, it’s more than crowded, it’s packed. The dance floor is packed with bodies and Alec really doesn’t see the appeal, especially now that a bunch of sweaty, after-game football players were going to be joining the mix. Jace doesn’t hesitate, and neither does any of the others except Alec and by the time Alec looks back at the dance floor, he can only spot about half the group he came with but knows they’re all out there. Most of the people aren’t even dancing, they’re just swaying to the way too loud techno music. Alec shakes his head exasperated and walks up to the bar, asking for a bottle of water. It’s way too hot in here, and he had barely had any water today at all. He stays leaning against the end of the bar, watching the sea of bodies sway and move offbeat to whichever song is playing at the moment. He’s ready to go home already, or at least he was until someone all too familiar stumbles into his vision with a way too happy smile lighting up his face.

***

Magnus doesn’t know why he agreed to go to Pandemonium, especially not without Raphael, Ragnor, or Catarina by his side. But he did, and he sips the bottle of water he has as he sits at the bar. He never goes to a club without one of his close friends, not since he turned eighteen and finally broke out of the state of depression that he was in. It was dangerous to go to the club by himself, it never ended well and Magnus has made a promise to Raphael before he moved out that he wouldn’t go alone. He slept around way too much during that time, frequented way too many clubs, drank way too much, and let his grades fall way too far. It was mostly due to Camille and his rather nasty breakup, and the eventual rumors that she had spread about him. He tried not to care, he so desperately did, but it got to a point where even he couldn’t do anything. It was a bad time for Magnus, and ever since then, his friends had insisted that he go with someone he knows so he doesn’t do something he’d regret. Yet, here he is. Magnus personally, did not think he had to worry about that today because all he can really think about is his dear Alexander. With a soft sigh and a smile, he turns around in his seat, looking at the dance floor and is about to go and join them when a well-manicured hand wraps around his forearm. 

“Well hello there Magnus…” Camille slurs her words a bit and smirks, “want something to drink? I’ve missed you.” She runs her long nails down his arm and doesn’t even react when he yanks his arm away. He avoids her eyes and instead sets them on his bottle of water. Maybe one drink wouldn’t be too bad, besides Camille always did have a way to get drinks without being carded. 

“You know what? Fine, if it’ll get you to leave me alone.” Magnus sighs a bit and Camille smiles. She leans over the bar, pulls her dress down a little too much and flags a bartender.

“Two extra dry martinis please.” She whispers into the bartenders ear, causing him to shiver and nod his head eagerly, “Don’t worry, it’ll be worth it.” She winks before running her hand down his arm. Drinks are being slid in front of the two of them before Magnus even blinks and he can’t help himself. It’s been a while since he last drank and his mouth waters slightly just at the thought of alcohol. One drink wouldn’t be too bad would it, he’d just have to be careful. He can be careful, he’s changed since a year ago. So he downs it in a few gulps, letting the familiar sting of the vodka burn his throat. Camille smiles sharply before motioning for another one. 

“So Magnus, we should talk.” Camille drags out, running her hand along Magnus’s back as another drink is set in front of him. He briefly wonders why the man isn’t carding them, why he’s letting her get as many martinis possible. He looks vaguely familiar, he was probably someone that Camille slept with at one point or another, or maybe he owed her a favor. Magnus wouldn’t put either past her but at the moment, he really couldn’t care. He was careful, he’d be fine and he deserved to be able to have a simple drink every now and then. Especially after such a great season so far. So he let Camille keep giving him drinks, his typical order of extra dry vodka martinis, and enjoys the light feeling as the alcohol takes him away from his surroundings. 

"Alright, talk Camille." Magnus huffs out as he stirs his drink, trying to remain impassive even as his heart beats races as his anxiety starts to spike. She leans closer and smiles a cold, calculated smile that use to have Magnus weak in the knees. Now, it just has him nervous and worried.

***

“Magnus?” Alec calls out, and the happy face of his boyfriend greets him as he makes his way over to him.

“Alexanderr, wha’re you doin’ hereeee?” Magnus slurs and clutches the unopened water bottle in his hand. Alec reaches out to rest a hand on Magnus’s shoulder.

“Uh...Jace and some others wanted to go clubbing,” Alec explains and Magnus looks at him with confusion, “for..uh, for a celebration, the Angels are undefeated. Are you alright?” Magnus nods excitedly, as if he understands, and a large smile takes over his face. For a moment Alec calms but the worry reignites the moment Magnus starts to speak again.

“Yeahhhhh, ‘m goooood.” Magnus mumbles out and squeezes the unopened bottle as he attempts to get the cap off. Alec gently reaches out and takes the water from him, opening it easy before handing it back.

“Are you drunk?” Alec asks looking at Magnus with shock as the linebacker greedily gulps down some water, spilling it onto his chin as well as he tries to drink. 

“No, I only, uh, I only ‘ad a couple of drinks! ” Magnus pauses and tries to seemingly count on his hand, “and I ‘ad a bottle of water! ‘m not drunk!” Alec reaches out, easing the water bottle out of Magnus’s hand easily, tightening the lid before setting it on the stool behind him. 

“Magnus…” Alec starts and he looks around to see if he can spot any of the people he came with. A woman walks up and Alec immediately recognizes her Edom High cheerleading uniform.

“Is he bothering you? I’m terribly sorry about him, he’s a bit of a lightweight if you get what I mean.” She winks at him before going to wrap a hand around Magnus’s wrist, “Come on Mags, let’s go back to our friends.” The linebacker tries weakly to pull away and Alec rests an arm around his shoulder. Him doing so made the woman release him as she meets Alec’s eyes with a glare.

“I think he needs to get home, with all due respect.” Alec demands, gently pushing Magnus behind him and out of the reach of the woman. Magnus smiles dopily and reaches an uncoordinated hand for his water bottle, knocking it off the stool instead of grabbing it.

“I’ll take him then.” The girl demands, her eyes cold as she looks at Alec. 

“No, ‘m not even drunk, ‘m not, not ready to go home yetttttttt.” Magnus slurs out and drops to his knees to grab his water bottle, “B-but ‘m staying with, ‘m staying with ‘im. I’m staying with Alexander.” The woman rolls her eyes and storms off before Alec can say anything else so the quarterback turns his attention back to his boyfriend. Alec carefully wraps an arm around Magnus and heaves him to his feet.

“Magnus, please, let me get you home?” Alec begs and Magnus shakes his head with a smile before it morphs into a grimace at the sudden movement.

“Bu-but ‘m not even, ‘m not even drunk!” Magnus argues and he stumbles a bit into Alec’s chest. The linebacker tries to open a the bottle of water again but his hand just slides uselessly off the cap.

“I know, but you need to go home. Come on, I’ll give you a ride.” Alec replies firmly and Magnus finds himself nodding along for whatever reason.

“I c-can drive ma-self Alexander.” Magnus declares but doesn’t fight much as Alec leads him out of the club and to where Alec had parked his car.

“I know you can Magnus, but let me okay? I want to.” Alec explains as he opens the passenger seat door and helps Magnus in. The linebacker nods and lets his eyes fall closed.

“O-okay...sounds okay.” Magnus murmurs, his voice slurred sleepily and Alec sighs before climbing in his car.

***

The first thing Magnus noticed when he woke up was the pounding in his head. The second thing was that he somehow ended up in his bed, but honestly cannot remember much of anything from last night. He rolls over, blindly grabbing for his phone with a groan. He powers it on, looking at the time before tossing it onto the end of his bed. With another groan, Magnus buries his head into his pillow, trying to block out the sunlight filtering through his curtains. 

“So I see you’re awake, how are you feeling?” An all too familiar voice asks and Magnus flies up into a sitting position. A soft groan escapes him as he moves and Alec is by his side in an instant.

“Easy Magnus, easy.” Alec whispers and places a comforting hand on his shoulder. Magnus assumes it’s supposed to be comforting but at the moment, Magnus can’t focus on anything except he doesn’t remember much of last night and that Alec is in his apartment. And he cannot remember how, or why, or even when Alec got here. 

“W-what are you doing here Alexander?” Magnus exclaims, wincing slightly at how dried out his throat feels. Alec sits himself down on the edge of Magnus’s bed, and reaches to the nightstand to grab a bottle of water.

“Jace decided that us and a bunch of the other players were going to head to Pandemonium last night since we haven’t lost a game yet.” Alec pauses here to roll his eyes and hands Magnus the water but the linebacker just stares blankly at it. Before Alec can finish, Magnus speaks up quickly, his voice a bit panicked and confused,

“Yeah, that makes sense. But how did we get here? I doubt I was alone. But was I really drunk? Are you sure? Please tell me no.” Magnus sounds panicked and worried, his hands turning white as he balls them into fists into his duvet. Alec carefully reaches out to put a hand over the fists and uses his other hand to retrieve the water bottle that Magnus had dropped. 

“You were Magnus, you said that you had a few drinks but you were really drunk.” Alec answers, blindly aiming to set the water bottle on the bedside table. Magnus watches his hand as it sets the bottle on the corner and he stares at it for a few moments. The bottle waves back and forth a couple times before falling to the ground. Magnus follows it with his eyes, trying to take his mind away from this conversation. 

“No, no that’s not possible, I haven’t...I haven’t gotten drunk since,” Magnus pauses to take a deep breath and grips the duvet tighter than possible, “since I moved. I couldn’t have, no, I can’t. Alexander, you have to tell me that you’re joking.” His vision blurs slightly as tears well up but he keeps his eyes on the fallen water bottle on the ground. Alec reaches a hand out and forces Magnus to look at him. Magnus shakes his head, silently begging Alec to tell him it wasn’t true, that he wasn’t there last night. 

“Magnus…” Alec starts, trying to keep his voice calm and steady but both of them notice the waver and worry that seeps in. He’s cut off again.

“No, Alexander, you don’t understand. I wasn’t drunk. I couldn’t have been!” Magnus gasps out, his voice shaking as he drags his knees up to his chest, “I couldn’t have been...Catarina, or Ragnor, or even Raphael should have been there. I couldn’t, I couldn’t have been drunk. I haven’t gotten drunk since I moved.” Alec looks confused but Magnus is thankful he doesn’t ask. The quarterback reaches out and pulls Magnus into his chest, letting the linebacker curl into him. Magnus is shaking his head still, and whispering quietly about how it wasn’t possible before the question comes to his mind.

“W-wait, even...even if it’s true, even if I was there. What are you doing here? Oh god, did...did I do something? Alexander, please tell me I didn’t.” Magnus looks up at Alec with big eyes and the other is quick to shake his head, running a comforting hand up and down Magnus’s back.

“Magnus, take a deep breath okay?” Alec starts and tightens his hold on Magnus, “We ran into each other, you were drunk and I was worried. I took you home, you passed out almost as soon as I got you into the car. But when we got home, you kind of woke up, you were still really drunk, but you begged me to stay so to get you to lay down and sleep, I agreed.” Alec ducks his head a bit and plays with the edge of the pullover sweatshirt he’s wearing. Magnus curls back up against the wall behind his bed and looks at the quarterback, a small smile taking over his face as he notices the sweatshirt is one of his football ones.

“You’re wearing my clothes.” Is all Magnus can say, all the information still processing in his mind as he pulls the duvet up from the end of the bed and wraps it around himself. He tucks his knees against his chest, looking at Alec with a small happy look in his eyes.  
  
“I hope you don’t mind, you...uh,” Alec pauses for a moment and a small blush covers his face, “you kind of got sick before I got you into bed.” Magnus blushes brightly and resists the urge to hide his face in the duvet. 

“Oh god, I’m so sorry sayang.” Magnus murmurs before finally speaking up about the one topic he’s been hesitant to ever since he woke up, “Was Cat, or Ragnor, or Raph at the club?” The thought of any of them seeing him and Alec, especially when he couldn’t remember what he had done the night before, was both mortifying and horrifying at the same time. 

“Umm...I don't think so? There was a girl that came up and tried to convince you to go join her and your friends, she was in a cheer outfit though. Catarina’s color guard isn’t she?” Alec asks and Magnus nods, visibly relaxing a bit before processing what Alec had said. Camille. The memory comes back in a flash and all it is is a memory that feels all too distant to be from last night but for some reason, Magnus is sure it is. Camille is leaning against the bar beside Magnus, running her fingers down his arm and sliding multiple drinks in front of him. Encouraging him to keep drinking until he was happy. For a moment, the linebacker can’t breathe and he screws his eyes shut and tries to focus on anything but her. He feels sick and tries to ignore the way his chest tightens at the thought of Camille.

“Wait! What time is it? We were supposed to go and,” Magnus rambles, swinging himself off his bed rapidly, “get coffee! To celebrate!” Magnus is only on his feet for a moment before he starts to sway and the edges of his vision fuzz. A hand wraps around his upper arm and pulls him back carefully to the bed. The hand forces him into a sitting position and Magnus drops his head to his hands. 

“Magnus, there is no way we’re going out today. Here’s what you’re going to do, you’re going to go take a shower or bath, change into some pajamas, and then either we can spend the day in your room, or in the living room.” Alec declares and Magnus feels his heart soar at these words. Never once, never with Camille, or any of his quick flings or one night stands, had anyone ever cared for him like Alec does. The feeling only grows when he looks down at himself and notices he’s wearing clothes that he would never ever sleep in, and the linebacker remembers changing into them after the game as people cheered about winning and partying . He has no rings on and with a movement of his hand, he notices his ear cuff is gone too. His eyes flick to his vanity and spots the shiny metal, reflecting the all too bright sunlight that makes Magnus want to hide in his covers.

“It didn’t feel right, changing your clothes without you being aware enough to stop me.” Alec mumbles when he notices Magnus feeling for his ear cuff and his cheeks are an adorable pink, “So I did what I could, took off your jacket and your boots, the jewelry too. Your makeup...well I didn’t really know what to do with it, but you had those wipes on your makeup table thing and...yeah.” Alec looks down a bit and Magnus smiles as he reaches for his hand, giving it a squeeze.

“Thank you darling,” Magnus whispers as he leans into the other, before a thought crosses his mind that probably shouldn’t have, he had ruined the day he had planned for Alec, “B-but our anniversary Alexander. We were...I ruined our plans. Oh angel, I’m so sorry.” The linebacker looks down and, as silly as it makes him feel, tears well up again. He’s afraid Alec’s going to be mad at him, that the man was going to yell or leave, or force him to get up and go. What he wasn’t expecting was Alec to chuckle softly and wrap an arm around Magnus’s shoulders. 

“Magnus, that’s nothing for you to worry about. Now, you should go take a shower, or bath, and change. I’m going to pick out some movies on the bookshelf in your living room if you don’t mind, I saw some great ones out there last night when I was getting ready for bed. All I want to do today is make sure you’re okay and spend as much time with you as possible.” Magnus smiles and nods slightly. His head is starting to pound and he knows he’ll soon have a headache, but all he can care about right now is how caring his boyfriend is. Apparently Alec, on the other hand, can worry about multiple things at once because he delicately places a kiss onto Magnus’s forehead.

“There’s, umm, there’s some advil on the nightstand for you.” Alec mumbles and stands quickly, “I’ll…uhh, I’ll go grab those movies.” And with that he’s gone. Magnus smiles softly and shakes his head exasperatedly, ignoring the way it made his head pound. The linebacker downs the advil quickly before standing up, moving first to close his curtains before venturing into the bathroom. After all, he had a movie date to get ready for and a long shower was definitely in order.

***

Alec is sitting on the couch when Magnus emerges from his bedroom. Alec’s feet are tucked underneath him and he’s looking up at Magnus with such love and adoration in his eyes, Magnus’s knees went weak. Alec looks Magnus up and down with a soft smile, taking in the dripping hair and the blue satin robe that hung loosely off of him. 

“Feel any better?” Alec asks softly and Magnus smiles. The linebacker makes his way over to the couch Alec is sat on, moving up to sit against Alec’s chest. Alec wraps his arms around Magnus, holding him close.

“Yeah, a little. My head still hurts and so does my stomach but I’ll be okay. I’m sorry for freaking out on you earlier.” Magnus whispers, turning himself around slightly to snuggle up into Alec’s chest. Alec smiles down at him before holding him closer.

“Don’t apologize, I’m here to help you. If there’s anything you need, I’m here to help you okay?” Alec murmurs softly into Magnus’s ear, pressing a kiss to the wet hair. Magnus smiles into Alec’s chest before nodding, wrapping his arms around Alec’s midsection to hug him close.

“When my mom passed, and especially after Camille and I broke up, I fell into a really bad place. Like I almost got kicked from the football team bad. When I first got with Camille, we would go out to clubs with fake ids and she always had this way of getting drinks without being carded.” Magnus looks up at Alec as he starts to talk, “And I drank, because I was hurting and it helped. It made me numb. But I drank a lot and it got really bad. Alcohol was the only thing that made me feel good, you know? I’d come to school hungover, or sometimes still drunk. The coach got mad because I was off my game and hungover way too much. So I almost got kicked, he threatened if I didn’t stop, then I would never make the team. When Raphael found out, he made me promise Cat, Ragnor, and him that I wouldn’t go to clubs alone.” Alec holds him close, pressing his lips to Magnus’s head. Magnus smiles a bit before shrinking into Alec’s chest as much as he can.

“I’m sorry Magnus.” Alec whispers into Magnus’s ear, “You didn’t deserve this, at all.” 

“That’s just, that’s why I freaked out. I haven’t been drunk since I moved, and it was just shocking to me, you know?” Magnus explains, leaning into Alec’s chest with a sigh, “I just couldn’t believe it.” Alec nods as Magnus yawns, stretching out like a cat before curling back up into Alec’s lap.

“Anything I can do to help with the hangover?” Alec asks softly, keeping his voice quiet but caring and Magnus shrugs.

“Can we just stay here for the day? I don’t really feel up to doing much.” Magnus looks up to Alec with a slightly pleading look in his eyes.

“Of course, whatever you’d like.” Alec promises, running a hand through Magnus’s hair in an attempt to make Magnus relax. Magnus smiles a bit, pushing up against Alec’s hand before curling up even more.

“Thank you.” Magnus whispers as he reaches for the remote, letting Alec chose what they’re going to watch. Alec’s still running a hand through Magnus’s hair and holding him. Magnus can’t help but feel loved, just by the way Alec is taking care of him. Camille would never have done this and Magnus wonders briefly if that’s what makes this so much better. Either way, Magnus is glad that this is how they ended up spending their three-month anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak Peak for Next Week:  
> "Catarina stares in shock as she watches one of her best friends walk through the doors, hand in hand, with the quarterback of the Angels. Though she isn’t explicitly paying him attention, she can still see Ragnor’s expression too."


	8. Dinner Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I promise I am sometimes smart but I literally thought this past Friday (when I posted the other chapter) was Sunday cause I had two days off for the Fourth and am only use to the two days and wasn't paying attention to the actual days. Literally just five seconds ago I was thinking "Oh that was a fast week...wait". Oops! Here's your normal Sunday chapter!
> 
> Also, I know it's quite a few chapters away but Chapters 15 and 16 are really long...I got really carried away and they're like 6,000 words each! Sorry!

“The tropical storm that hit New Jersey has stopped the team we were meant to play this weekend from being able to travel. Our game this Friday has been canceled, we’ll just have to make it up on one of our off days. Got it?” Coach Starkweather declares and the team all groans, the season was coming to an end. But Alec felt excitement rise up in him, and he fought to keep his smile from making itself apparent on his face. That meant he could go see Magnus play. Which also meant that the two of them could escape right after the game too. 

“Good, dismissed, we won’t have practice tomorrow since there is no game. Go home, get caught up on school and on sleep. You boys look exhausted.” Coach Starkweather orders, not unkindly, and forces everyone out of the locker room. Everyone is complaining as they walk towards the parking lot and Jace walks slightly ahead in the group that is the loudest. Alec knows he should join them, make it seem as if he was actually upset, but he can’t even force himself as he pulls out his phone. His thumb hovers over the message icon for a moment before opening it quickly.

 

__ [To Magnus:]  
_ Hey, you’ll never guess what just happened. The team that we’re going up against this weekend had to cancel, so I’m free Friday night!   
_ __ Today, 3:40pm

 

With the message sent, Alec opens the driver side door and climbs into his car. He spots Jace talking with Clary and Izzy a little bit away and he waves as he leaves. Jace had brought his car today, they had started doing that since Alec had met Magnus. Alec usually went straight to the loft after school, staying at Magnus’s doing homework and talking for hours, only leaving when the sun was gone and the moon was up. Today was no different, and the boy quickly finds his way to the loft he had started to consider a second home. Or, secretly, his first home, since his father and mother would much prefer if he never came home again. But he kept going back and kept disappointing them. Magnus’s car was already parked across the street when Alec arrives, but his phone is still silent in the seat next to him. He pockets it as he parks and swings his bag over his shoulder as he makes his way upstairs to the loft.

“Magnus?” He calls out softly and he bends down to pet the chairman as soon as he enters. There’s the sound of a thump and Alec looks up, a bit amused, as Magnus sticks his head out of his bedroom. 

“Alexander!” Magnus exclaims and walks over, shooing Chairman Meow off before wrapping the younger in a hug, “I thought you had practice!” His entire face is lit up in a smile and Alec cannot help himself as a smile tugs at his lips too.

“My game tomorrow got canceled, the tropical storm that’s hitting where the team is from stopped them from coming. Coach said we should all just go home and get some rest, catch up on school.” Alec explains and Magnus smiles even brighter as he pulls Alec towards the couch, “So, if you’d like, I could come and watch you play tomorrow?” Magnus’s eyes light up as he wraps an arm around Alec’s chest, holding the slightly shorter boy close.

“I’d absolutely love that! There’s this diner, that’s not too far from the school, we could go to after the game! And then I guess I’ll have to take you home for the night but you’ll have to come over Saturday or Sunday too, because I really want to have a movie night again!” Magnus rambles excitedly but he’s interrupted by Alec shaking with silent laughter, “Are you laughing at me Alexander!” The quarterback turns so he’s looking at Magnus and smiles brightly, still chuckling.

“You’re just…” Alec starts and smiles even brighter as Magnus raises an eyebrow, “you’re just perfect.” And wow, as if Magnus has been expecting that as an answer. Instead of answering, Magnus wraps his arms around Alec’s neck and pulls him into a hug.

“I’d love for you to come to my game.” Magnus whispers as he buries his head into Alec’s shoulder and even without looking, the linebacker can imagine the smile crossing Alec’s face.

“Then I’ll be there.” Alec promises and squeezes Magnus tightly before continuing, “Come on though, we’ve got homework to do, and I’d rather not have to miss out on seeing you this weekend to play catch up.”

“Of course love.” Magnus sends him a smile as he grabs his own bag and moves to the kitchen table, throwing all his work out into it. Alec sits across from him and the boy reaches out with his leg, linking his ankle around Magnus’s. 

“You continue to surprise me Alexander.” Magnus murmurs as he starts on an English assignment.

“I hope I’ll always manage to.” Alec replies, his voice soft and it brings a small blush to Magnus’s cheeks. To them both, the sneaking around was really worth it if it meant they got to see each other.

***

Magnus has never been more excited, or nervous, for a game. Okay, that’s a lie, but still, he was nervous and excited. Thankfully it didn’t show much.

“Okay Bane, seriously, what’s up with you today?” Raphael calls as he runs across the field. Or maybe it did show more than Magnus thought. The bell rang and all of the sudden, voices started to echo around the field as people raced to their cars. Magnus tries to make his face look confused, as if he doesn’t understand what Raphael is talking about. And then Ragnor and Cat join in.

“Seriously, you’ve been acting weird all day. You sure you’re good to play tonight?” Ragnor asks as he wraps an arm around Catarina.

“Really Magnus, we don’t want to see you hurt.” Catarina whispers and Magnus knows right then and there that everything was about to come out. So instead of speaking, he nods his head and sends what he hopes is a convincing smile. He gives himself a moment before he starts to speak, rehearsing what he wants to say twice in his head before he says it.

“Yeah, I’m good, just really ready for this game.” Magnus excuses and waves his hand as if dismissing the subject. He plops down into the field and leans forward, reaching for his ankles to stretch. Even without looking up, he can practically feel the look Cat and Raphael share before both look at him. 

“Seriously!” Magnus rolls his eyes as he looks back up at his three friends, “I’m fine!” They still don’t seem convinced, but there’s not much else they can say so they all stay quiet. Catarina waves as she goes off to join where the color guard is standing and both Ragnor and Raphael sit down beside him, joining him in their stretches. 

***

It had been easy to sneak out of the house, too easy in Alec’s opinion but it’s not like his parents cared much about him. He has just told his siblings that he was going out to the library to get some research done and that he’d be home late. It had been too easy of an excuse and Alec wants to be upset that it seems as if they don’t really care. But he can’t be upset, not when he’s about to be able to watch Magnus play without having to worry about himself too. The stands were packed when he got there, and it was easy to slip in. He was wearing Magnus’s Edom High sweatshirt and nobody spares him a glance, which he supposes he should be thankful for. If he was down on the sidelines by Magnus, who he could easily spot from his seat as close to the field as possible, there would be no way he wouldn’t be recognized. Now, as long as no one from the team turns around and focuses on the stands for too long, he should be good to hide for the next hours of the game. The sounds of conversation rise as the game starts and soon, instead of people talking amongst themselves, they’re all united as they cheer for their team. Alec, who stays seated the whole time, watches Magnus carefully throughout the whole game. Not that it’s entirely easy to keep track of him, one moment he’s at one spot and the next he’s halfway down the field. 

“DEMONS DEMONS DEMONS!” The stands chant excitedly and Alec smiles as he watches people cheer, jumping up and down in the stands. The cheerleaders are starting a new routine and Alec finds himself watching them. Or rather, he’s watching a specific girl who’s in the middle of it all. She’s from the Pandemonium. Even from this far, Alec is as sure as he can be that it’s the same girl from the night he spent at Pandemonium. The game continues and Alec’s vision, as much as he tries not to, keeps drifting back to the cheerleader. And one thing he notices, quite quickly, was that the cheerleader seems to have a fascination with Magnus as well. And Alec can’t blame her, but after that night at the club, he wanted nothing more than to keep Magnus away from her. And, as selfish as it sounds, Alec was determined to do just that.

***

The game went well, of course it had, Edom High had only lost to Idris High this entire season. And, Magnus notes as he walks towards the parking lot, it seems as if they were on a one way ticket to the State Championship again this year. His car is running by the time he gets there, and Alec is sitting with his legs crossed at the ankles when he climbs into the drivers side seat. Alec smiles at him when he climbs in and turns his entire body to face him.

“You were great out there Magnus.” Alec smiles brightly, and Magnus nods in agreement. He’s sweaty, and no doubt gross, but Magnus is just happy to be spending time with Alec.

“Thank you for coming dear.” Magnus answers, “You’re my good luck charm probably!” Alec laughs a bit and Magnus feels a tug at his lips as he puts the car in reverse.

“You don’t need a good luck charm, you’re great no matter what.” Alec replies and winks at Magnus, which has the linebacker resisting the urge to gasp and stare at Alec as if he had grown two heads. Instead the linebacker sends the other a blinding smile before turning out onto the street.

“The diner is just up here, it’s really quaint but I think it’s perfect, especially since no one really knows about it?” Magnus explains and Alec nods understandingly, reaching out a hand to grab Magnus’s. The diner was so close that Magnus didn’t mind taking one of his hands off the wheel to clutch Alec’s.

“You can take me wherever you want.” Alec answers and watches Magnus, keeping his body turned so that he is facing Magnus. It takes less than five minutes to get from the school to the diner and both are still quiet when they arrive, just enjoying each others company. The parking lot is almost completely empty but Alec focuses more on the actual building. It’s small, like Magnus said, but it was really cozy looking. The diner is shaped like a cottage and has vegetation growing up the sides of the building. It is a brick building with a small chimney on the roof. Magnus had already gotten out of the car, moving over to Alec’s side to open the door, when Alec spoke up again.

“How’d you find this place Magnus?” Alec asks as he takes Magnus’s hand to help him out of the car. The linebacker looks down a bit, almost as if he’s embarrassed before he decides to talk, and only when they’re inside does he.

“When my mom died, I kind of ended up in a bad place, which you know of some stuff. There’s still quite a bit that I’m not necessarily ready to talk about yet...but, let’s just say, it wasn’t pretty. Well, I had these episodes, per say, where I’d feel the need to get out of the house or need to do something to forget, and when I didn’t want to be at Raph’s, I’d wander. One day, I came across this place. The owner, Anna, is super nice. I think you’ll like her.” Magnus rambles a bit and sends an eager smile towards the ‘please wait here to be seated’ podium as they approach it, hand in hand, “Table for two please.” The waitress, a young girl who seems familiar but Alec can’t place it, nods and leads the two of them to a lounge area. She motions to two regular living room chairs with extra throw pillows that sit facing each other with a table between them. To the direct right of the chairs is a fireplace, and around that, bookshelves. Magnus smiles, thanking the woman before tugging on their intertwined hands and pulls them both towards the two chairs.

“This place really is something Magnus.” Alec breathes out as he looks around some more. The entire first floor is wooden floors, except the one area they sit in, which was carpet. The fireplace to their right was lined with bricks and it was roaring, as if trying to keep an imaginary force of cold air at bay. Alec can feel the heat from it from where he’s sitting and he feels his tense muscles relax. The diner was relatively empty and there were only a couple people Alec could see, which included an older man and a couple who looked as if they were in their late 40s.

“It use to be a cafe and bookstore, but when Anna bought it, she changed it into a diner.” Magnus explains before turning his head to greet an older woman as she walks up. Alec assumes this is Anna, especially from the way she smiles so happily at him as well as Magnus.

“Heya Magnus!” She greets in a peppy voice that, coming from anyone else, would probably grate on his nerves but from her was warm and kind, “And Magnus’s friend! I’m Anna, you are?” She’s smiling the same smile, the one that’s bright enough to be of serving standard but is also filled with love and care for her customers. Alec instantly feels himself being drawn to the place and he can see why Magnus would like it so much.

“I’m Alec.” He answers simply, but cannot help the smile that tugs at his lips as he meets Anna’s kind eyes, “Magnus told me a lot of things about this place.” At this, Anna looks surprised and she turns to look at Magnus, raising an eyebrow. Magnus at least has the decency to look slightly ashamed and Alec worries for a moment he’s done something wrong. But then Anna bursts out laughing and asks them what they’d like. Alec lets himself relax as he orders, and reaches forward, intertwining his hands with Magnus’s. This entire building has a relaxing aura to it, and Alec can feel himself slowly being drawn into it. Magnus looks so carefree sitting across from him and Alec realizes in that moment, how much he wants to stay like this forever.

***

Catarina stares in shock as she watches one of her best friends walk through the doors, hand in hand, with the quarterback of the Angels. Though she isn’t explicitly paying him attention, she can still see Ragnor’s expression too.

“Please, Cat, please tell me that’s not Magnus and that Angels quarterback. The same one that is our sworn enemy in football. The same one that goes up against Magnus at some of our most important games. The same one that literally is the definition of a preppy school kid from the right side of town, something that Magnus hates.” Ragnor sounds desperate, and for a moment, Cat entertains the thought of just lying to her boyfriend, saying it was someone who just happened to look like them. But before she can, Ragnor is speaking again as he turns his eyes back to her.

“Cat! What the hell is Magnus doing with Lightwood?” Ragnor asks, and again, his voice is both desperate and panicky, “This could destroy our team! They could be...I don’t know! That quarterback is probably using him! What are we going to do? You saw how...what Camille did to him. I don’t want to see him hurt again Cat.” Ragnor’s voice changes from angry to worried in a split second and the change sends Cat’s mind reeling. Of course Ragnor wasn’t just worried about football, of course he was worried about Magnus and Catarina wants to slap herself for thinking he would ever care about anything else.

“I have no idea…” Cat murmurs out, her eyes drifting back over to where the two had sat. She could barely see Magnus’s chair, could barely see Magnus, poking out from behind the chair that Lightwood was sitting in. Anna is holding her typical yellow legal pad and has a pencil in her hand, but she’s clearly socializing instead of taking orders. Cat forces herself to look back at the finished meal that was lying abandoned in front of her and she wonders briefly if being friends with who she is is rubbing off on her too much.

“We should follow him, them I mean.” Cat suggests and even Ragnor seems shocked that the words came out of her mouth, but he also seems proud. 

“Cat, are you feeling okay?” Ragnor jokes but he’s nodding too and Cat can see the plan forming in his eyes, “We’re a bad influence. Oh wait...Raph is going to have a cow...should we tell him?” Catarina blinks once before it dawns on her, out of all three of them, Raphael was both the most protective over Magnus and the one who most strongly disliked the Angels. And to make matters worse, Raphael hates Lightwood more than any of the other Angels, other than maybe Herondale. It was jealousy mostly, that both of them made the starting team their junior years instead of their senior years. Raphael had worked as hard as he could to get on the starting team junior year and was turned down just because of his age. 

“We’ll have to tell him. We can’t keep things like that from him, and especially not if he found out. If Raph finds out and then finds out we knew and didn’t tell him, he’ll be upset at us and about Magnus and Lightwood.” Cat explains, as always the head of reason in their friend group, but even she was rattled at this revelation. Magnus had seemed happier recently, more out there and always racing off as soon as he could. They had tried to swing by his loft, multiple times actually, but they were rarely ever buzzed up. Of course, Raphael had a key, but he didn’t want to invade the privacy of their friend for really no apparent reason. There were no signs anything was wrong, not like after Camille, and he had seemed happier instead of sadder. The whole situation was confusing. It had worried the three of them, but they had all just assumed that Magnus was busy, or wanted to be alone. None of them had ever assumed he’d have someone else over, let alone thinking that Lightwood was the one he had over.

“I cannot believe this.” Ragnor states again and his entire body is rigid. Cat reaches across the table and grabs his hand, rubbing small circles to the back of it. They waited silently, both still trying to get over their shock as Magnus and Alec ate, both boys completely oblivious to the audience they had drawn.

***

Alec licks his lips excitedly as a small plate of pancakes were set in front of him and Magnus laughs a bit, reaching across and grabbing one of Alec’s hands. He gives said hand a squeeze before releasing it and digging into his own meal. Alec watches with a smirk as Magnus pours strawberry syrup over his own stack of pancakes.

“What are you looking at Lightwood?” Magnus jokes, they always got like this after games. The small competitive fire that they both harbored flares up and they spend the time they get after games joking with each other about who was going to win state, who was better, and calling each other by their last names or numbers. It was all fun and games, and as soon as his last name left Magnus’s mouth, Alec knew it was on.

“Oh nothing Bane. Just you and your weird obsession with strawberry syrup.” Alec remarks, grabbing the regular maple syrup and drowning his pancakes in it. Magnus snorts in amusement before raising a judgemental eyebrow in Alec’s direction.

“At least I don’t drown my pancakes like someone I know.” Magnus replies as sarcastically as he can, a small laugh bubbling up in his chest as he digs in. That turns out to be the wrong choice because as soon as he gets a bite into his mouth, the laughter bubbles over when Alec accidentally drops the syrup. He’s trying not to laugh because it makes it even harder to breathe as he coughs and Magnus can feel Alec’s worried eyes on him.

“Magnus?” Alec asks softly and the linebacker just waves a hand dismissively, finally able to suck in a breath. His eyes are watering as he heaves in air and not before long, he’s back to laughing.

“You!” Magnus chuckles as he wipes his watery eyes, “How are you a football player? You’re quite possibly the clumsiest person I know!” Alec blushes bright red, from the tips of his ears to the bottom of his neck before it gets swallowed up by his shirt. And then, almost as soon as it started, it was gone.

“Be quiet and eat your pancakes Bane.” Alec teases, “Don’t die.” Magnus shakes his head and digs in. The linebacker tosses a couple bills onto the table and grabs Alec’s hand as soon as they finish. The conversation over the meal was light, just murmured sweet nothings between each other as they ate quickly. Magnus had been starving the entire game and the pancakes he now had in his stomach made him feel both happy and full. His car rumbles to life as he turns the key and before he goes anywhere, he turns to Alec. The quarterback is already looking at him, and again, neither of them notice the audience they have. Magnus’s eyes flitter down to Alec’s lips before they go back to the beautiful blue eyes.

“Would it be totally inappropriate to kiss you right now?” Magnus breathes out and Alec’s lips tug into a small smile. The smile that made Magnus want to kiss him more than ever before.

“No.” Alec replies in a breathy tone and that was all it takes. Magnus wraps his arms around the quarterbacks neck, closing the gap between them as quickly as possible. Alec was inexperienced, and it was obvious. But as the quarterback gently places a hand onto Magnus’s cheek, tilting his head down slightly so he could reply with more urgency, Magnus found he didn’t care. Every nerve in their bodies was awaken and both, as they pull apart, realize how lucky they were that they were sitting down. Alec’s legs feel as if they’d give out if he was standing, and though Magnus hides it better, he feels the same.

“Wow.” Alec breathes out, his eyes bright with both happiness and something deeper. Something dangerous. Something that made Magnus want to go back for more, and more, and never stop. 

“Yeah.” Magnus replies and he mentally slaps himself, he’s usually much more confident in times like this. But as the linebacker looks back at the quarterback, who is there ready to meet his eyes, he finds all coherent thoughts leave. Magnus’s hand finds the back of Alec’s neck and he pulls the other closer again. They collide with a sense of purpose this time and Magnus uses his other hand, placed on the back of Alec’s back to pull the other closer. Alec’s hands thread through his hair and Magnus’s heart races. This was all so new, so unpurposed but so perfect all the same. A soft moan comes from one of them and Magnus deepens the kiss, pulling Alec’s chest closer to his. They pulls away for air and Alec rests his forehead against Magnus’s. 

“You’re…” Alec’s voice is gruff and he’s looking at Magnus’s lips again, a combination that is just killing the other, “wow.” Magnus feels a small chuckle bubble up and soon they’re both laughing, smiling at each other with a newfound love. 

“Again,” Magnus gasps out and Alec’s lips turn up in a smirk, “yeah.” 

“We should...uh,” Alec waves vaguely, as if trying to find the proper words and Magnus knows what he means in an instant, “even though it’s literally the last thing I want.”

“Me too.” Magnus replies even as he puts the car in reverse, his entire body still awaken and he reaches for Alec’s hand blindly, “Go get coffee with me tomorrow? Hang out at the loft?” 

“Coffee then loft. Sounds perfect.” Alec murmurs and he gives Magnus a quick, but sweet nonetheless, peck as he climbs out of the car, “Goodnight Magnus.” 

“Goodnight Alexander.” Magnus waves as Alec climbs into his car and all too soon, it’s backing up in the parking lot. Magnus lets his head fall onto the steering wheel and he groans out loud. He really was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak Peak for Next Week:  
> "Magnus is stood at the sink, both hands grasping the porcelain of the sink. His coffee is sat abandon on the sink beside him but that’s not what draws Alec’s attention to Magnus. The bathroom is quiet and the only sounds were Magnus’s harsh, uneven breathes."

**Author's Note:**

> Preview for Next Chapter:  
> "Alec feels himself freeze and he stares at the text. Magnus was asking him out."


End file.
